


We do know which way's home.

by Ninastasia



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, beetlejuice : the musical
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Multi, beetlejuice : the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninastasia/pseuds/Ninastasia
Summary: Corazana Prieto was not a summer person. Actually, the only thing she liked about summer break was having the young Lydia Deetz by her side. Corazana was just supposed to babysit her for two weeks. She thought it'd be horror movies nights with popcorns all along their holidays, but that was before a certain demon decided to make an entrance in her life.A few months before Día de Muertos, what could go wrong...?(this is a "Beetlejuice: The Musical, The Musical, The Musical" fanfiction !)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever English writing! (I'm French lmao)  
So I hope it's not too bad ?? Tell me in the comment section!

#  Prologue 

Corazana was lying on her bed, braiding her long brown hair. The ceiling seemed pretty interesting since she has been looking at it for the past thirty minutes. Summer was long, boring. Especially in the middle of nowhere, also called: Connecticut. Corazana was almost twenty-two years old and soon, she'd be a senior reentering the Northwestern Connecticut Community College.

And in twenty-two years of existence, there was only one thing that the young woman could call surprising: the death of Adam and Barbara Maitland, her family’s neighbors and friends. Yes, it was a tragic, sad event. But then, the Deetz arrived out of nowhere. Well, actually, they arrived from New-York. At first, Corazana didn’t give a single shit about them. It was until she discovered how weird they were: first Delia, the so-called artist crazy as a loon; Charles that she never found sufficiently interesting to have something to think about him; and obviously his daughter, Lydia Deetz. The teen immediately tickled Corazana’s curiosity. Probably because she found herself in the blasé state-of-mind of Lydia. 

It’d been a year since the Deetz moved in. Corazana had been designated to keep an eye on Lydia each holiday, while her parents left Connecticut for their traditional couple vacations. Charles and Delia were leaving the next morning so Corazana and Lydia would have the house for themselves for two whole weeks. Even though Corazana was a few years older than Lydia, they both were really good friends. The first one loved to draw, and the second could kill for photography. To be true, Corazana was studying Art, so it was more than a hobby. 

She heard a noise at her window. Grunting while waking up from her bed, Corazana saw the young gothic teen throwing rocks at her window. 

*******

"What about _Night of the Living Dead_ ?" asked Lydia.  
"Nah, seen it like four or five times already. And I know you did too, don't try to fool me, Lyds."

Both girls were sitting under the old tree behind the Deetz house. Lydia was sorting pictures, putting them in different boxes. Sometimes, her expressions looked like she was hearing someone making rude comments about her stuff. Corazana was used to see Lydia acting kind of weird. Maybe she had an imaginary friend or something. 

_Part of her charm, I guess,_ she thought, amused.

"Okay, hear me out: _I drink your blood_."  
Corazana glared at her. "Wow, no needs to be so aggressive for Christ's sake."  
"It's a movie," Lydia teased her, holding back a laugh "inspired by that Charles Manson psycho dude."  
"Hm, I'm pretty sure you're making that up. You'll try to kill me tomorrow when we're home alone."  
Lydia was laughing for real now. "Why would I do that ?"  
"That's the kind of stuff you gothic teens like to do." Corazana gave her a suspicious look. 

They ended up giggling together until Delia called her daughter-in-law for dinner.

"See ya tomorrow Cora!"  
"Yes, for your satanic ceremony or whatever you'll do to me."

Lydia faked an evil laugh before running to her house. 

"If only she knew" sighed the teenage girl.  
"Hey! You're the one keeping her from meeting me!"

She didn't even bother looking at the ghost following her.

"Yes, sorry BJ, but she has that chance I don't have: she hasn't met you."  
"Yet!" replied the ghost. 

_Yes, "yet" ... _ thought Lydia.

She knew it was about time before she told her babysitter about Beetlejuice. Keeping secret the existence of a demon/ghost/whatever wasn't as easy as she had imagined. Especially when the demon in question was harassing her to summon him. 

"I swear to God if you don't stop asking me I'll send you to the Neitherworld ad vitam eternam."  
"You can swear to God all you want kiddo, he can't do anything me against me."

*******

"Mamá, Papá I'm home." called Corazana.  
"How was your day, Mija ?" Her dad kissed her temple.  
"Great Papá."

They didn't have long and deep conversations in her family. Small-talk meant that everything was okay.

"You didn't tell me if you'd be with us for Día de Muertos this fall, Mija."  
"Yeah, I'm not sure yet, depends on my schedule. But I'll try, I promise."

This year's Día de Muertos was particularly important for Corazana and her parents, Miguel and Rosita. They've lost Rosita's mother shortly after her dad at the beginning of the year, the whole family will come for the celebration. 

Little did Cora knew that it would be a very special Día de Muertos.


	2. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ can't wait anymore, but the girls are hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the prologue so far ?? Here's the first chapter. I'll name every chapter by an 80s' song (since the story starts during the summer of 1989).

# Chapter 1

# How Soon Is Now?

"Today ?"  
"No."  
"When ?"  
"Not today."  
"BABES !" shouted Beetlejuice, hitting the couch with his foot. "Come on! It's been three whole days since your daddy and Delia left the house! Y'all are having fun without me, it's upsetting."  
Lydia was exasperated. "Adam and Barbara aren't complaining."  
"It's not my fault, they're so polite they have to keep a stick up their asses all the time."  
"Hey! We can hear you !"

Adam and Barbara glared at him. All four were in the attic, the only place where they were sure Corazana wouldn't hear Lydia arguing with the demon.

BJ ignored Adam's reflexion. "Baby! I wanna have fun with you both! Ya know ya can trust me, right ?"  
"In fact, I certainly know that I can't," answered Lydia.  
"Everything's alright up here ?" called the babysitter from the first floor.

The gothic teen put her index on her lips, which was quite unnecessary since she was the only one able to hear the ghosts. 

"Yes, I'm good !"

Lydia approached the door but turned back to Beetlejuice before opening it.

"You won't meet her until I decide it's the right time for you and for her," she said, emphasizing on the last word.  
"Fucking bullshit."  
"Language." snapped Adam.  
"Give me a break, nerd."

*******

The downtown area didn't have anything really exciting to do. You could either go to the cinema or the arcades. Lydia and Corazana did both. They saw _A Nightmare on Elmstreet 5_ and finished the day with three exhaustive hours of playing _Street Fighter_ and other games. 

"There goes all the money your parents gave me to keep an eye on you. This shit is expensive as hell."

They were coming out of the arcades, eating chocolate bars and candies.

"That's because you used all your tokens on the claw crane. And for what ?"  
"For an ugly giant spider-man plush."

She was, indeed, carrying an enormous spider-man on her shoulder. 

"What do you want to eat tonight Lyds ?" asked her babysitter. "We can grab a pizza on our way home, or I can cook something."  
"Oh please, tell me you know the recipe of your mom's chicken Quesadillas ?"  
Corazana winked at her. "Of course I know it. We'll have to make a detour by my parents, so I can get all the ingredients I need."

The sun was setting and falling below the horizon when they arrived at Corazana's house. She called for her parents as soon as she entered, leaving a shy Lydia at the door.

"They're not gonna eat you, come."  
"Maybe ... B-but they're not expecting me." stuttered Lydia.  
"Who cares? Come on."

She ignored the "I do !" Lydia said, sounding almost like a squirrel squeaking. The young girl had never had the chance to see how Corazana's house looked inside. The decoration was quite simple, which was surprising because the Pietros were very colorful people. The way they lived was colourful, actually. Miguel Pietro was a guitar player, a very good one, and Rosita a math teacher. They were a lovely couple. Lydia saw them celebrating Día de Muertos the year before, a few months after what had happened with ... well, Beetlejuice, the Maitlands, her own family, her mother, the Neitherworld ...  
She couldn't help but sneak up to the fence and to watch them. They seemed so happy, talking about the dead, celebrating them, even if they couldn't see their loved ones. That was such a particular time in Lydia's life, she was fascinated. This exact day was the one she met Corazana for the first time. 

"Mamà, is there any cumin left ?" asked Cora, searching every single cupboard.  
"Dios Mío! Mija! Let me do that, you're making a mess out of my kitchen."

Lydia couldn't hold her laugh. Miguel and her shared a look, giggling. 

*******

"Then ... I'll need paprika."

Cora' was reading the notes her mom gave her, Lydia was handing her the ingredients she needed. Of course, Beetlejuice was observing the girls, floating in the air. From time to time, he tried to talk to Lydia, but deep dive into her mission, she didn't even hear him.

"So it's like that ..." he muttered.

Enough was enough, he couldn't wait anymore. He'd meet the new girl today or this whole house would go to the Neitherworld with him.  
Everything happened really fast: Corazana asked Lydia to bring the Guacamole bowl to the counter, BJ grabbed her wrist and the bowl exploded on the floor.

"**BEETLEJUICE !**" yelled Lydia, furious.

Then, she turned to her babysitter, realizing what she just said. 

"I knew you were a weird girl Lyds, but I've never heard that kind of swearing anywhere before. It's okay, we have enough avocado to make another bowl."  
Beetlejuice looked into the gothic teen's eyes. "I _fucking_ swear it, baby, if ya don't summon me tonight, things will get worse. You know how it feels to be invisible. Don't do that to me."  
"Lyds, are you alright ?" asked Corazana, facing a very quiet Lydia.

She nodded, answering her babysitter's question and agreeing to BJ's statement at the same time.

"Cora', I think you need to meet someone."  
She joked. "What? Like right now, in the middle of our Quesadillas ?"  
"Yes, right now."


	3. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazana finally gets the chance to meet the ghost with the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! So this is the second chapter, I don't know how long will be this fanfiction yet ...  
I've made a Spotify playlist (since the chapters titles are songs), just look for "We Do Know Which Way's Home (playlist)" :)  
Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, share me your thoughts in the comment section!

# Chapter 2

# Who is he (and what is he to you)?

"I'm starting to get anxious," confessed Corazana.  
"Keep the feeling for what's coming."

Lydia and her where just ... here, standing in Lydia's bedroom and looking at her bed. The older girl considered the idea of running away. Things became bizarre after Lydia's altercation with the Guacamole bowl.

"Maybe I should go."  
"No. Please, just ... Trust me, okay ?"

Corazana gave her a worried look, not sure of what to do or say next. Lydia seemed sincere, on the other hand, she told Cora' the person she was supposed to meet was sitting on the bed and there was absolutely no one. Before she could think of another way of escaping, Lydia took a deep breath.

"Beetlejuice ..."

The demon started stamping his feet in excitement.

"Two more, babes."  
"Beetlejuice," she repeated, more determined and in a hurry to get it over with.   
"I can't believe this is happening!"  
The babysitter was becoming very stressful, "I think we should go back to our Quesadillas."  
"Beetlejuice!"

She almost screamed the last one, shutting Corazana up. Her, and the weird man who just appeared in the bedroom. She could have screamed or faint, either would have been an acceptable reactions for Beetlejuice. But he certainly wasn't expecting what she gasped.

"Hijo de puta."  
"Huh, how do you know about my mom ?" joked BJ, not sure how to react, "okay I admit, she's just a demon, but what a bitchy one !"  
"Not now, Beetlejuice," Lydia warned him.

She turned to her babysitter, ready to explain everything, but before she could say anything, Corazana's left the room, muttering "Dios mío, Dios mío ..." under her breath. Lydia and Beetlejuice stayed in the bedroom for a while, silent. Eventually, Corazana came back, her face totally wet. Lydia and BJ didn't know that, but she screamed in a towel after refreshing her face in the bathroom.

"I need explanations."  
"You sure do, baby," Lydia punched him in the shoulder, "Ouch! Kidding, I can't feel anything. I'm dead. Spoiler alert, new girl."

Cora' pinched the edge of her nose, trying to keep away the migraine she'll sure get after all that.

"I'd guess when you appeared. Did ... Did she summon you? Lydia, did you summoned him ?"  
"Kinda ... I can see him whenever I call him or not ..." she couldn't hide the guilt on her face, but the demon was very pleased with this situation, peering at the young woman, indiscreet as possible.   
"Can he stop looking at me like that? He reminds me of my aunt's dog when he's hungry. Can he stop? Can you stop ?"

_Aaah, she's finally freaking out a bit ..._ thought the demon.

"Perhaps I _am_ hungry, baby."  
"You can't be hungry, you're dead," objected Lydia.  
"Wasn't talking about food," replied BJ, appreciating Corazana's cheeks turning red in embarrassment.  
"Well, that was disgusting. And of course, you won't let us have a conversation without you ?"  
"Nop, Lyds. I wanna hear every single word of your chit chat."

Cora' crossed her arms on her chest, then uncrossed them when she catches the look Beetlejuice gave her.

"Lydia, now you can tell me everything. Who this guy is, what he is doing here if there are other things you haven't told me since we met ..."  
"The Maitlands are here too. I mean, as ghosts, but here."  
"You're kidding."  
"She's not. But please don't bring them right now, they're annoying and they don't like me. Which is a shame, don't ya agree ?"

Confused, Cora' gazed at him.

"Oh yes, I can't believe anyone could dislike you." she sassed.  
"... Lydia, I love her. Fuck the whole being dead thing, I wanna be alive again! Marry me you sexy-"  
"However," cut Lydia just in time, "there's something I can't get out of my mind: how are you not terrified? I just summoned a freaking ghost in my bedroom and you just ... accepted it ?"  
"Lyds, my culture has a whole celebration dedicated to the dead. I've been told about spirits since I was six or seven years old. Plus, things happen during Día de Muertos. Now it just comes together ..."

Cora' wasn't feeling as good as she pretended. All of that was pretty complex, even for her. She couldn't help but look at the deadman again. He was looking at her with big and curious eyes. His hair was turning in a weird shade of blue.

_That said, the green isn't less weird,_ thought Corazana.

The moment he saw she noticed the change, his hair was green again. He started cleaning the dirt under his fingernails, not paying attention to the conversation anymore. Corazana tied her dark hair in a messy ponytail and started twining a curl around her fingers.

"You talked about the Maitlands ... Would I be able to see them the same way I see your friend ?"  
"Probably. Strange things arise when he's being summoned. I remember Delia and my dad were able to see Adam and Barbara even if they couldn't before. You wanna see them right now ?"  
"No, not right now. I'm not ready to see them ali-... Well not alive but... I need time. Meeting him was already exhausting, to be honest."  
"What can I say, baby? I'm the ghost with the most, things have to be a little extra when I'm around." smirked the demon.

The three of them went back to the kitchen.

"I'll let you finish the Quesadillas, I'm going to take a shower."

She didn't wait for an answer and left. A big smile appeared on Beetlejuice's face.

"Don't even think about it."  
"Too late, there's nothing you can do against it."

Before she could say anything, the demon had already disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ and Cora' don't stick together at all, so Lydia's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there !! Here's the third chapter, there isn't a lot of readers yet but I hope the few of you like it anyway ?? Leave a comment if so !

#  Chapter 3. 

# Hungry Like The Wolf.

Closing the bathroom's door behind her, Cora' took off her sweater. The instant she started to do the same with her t-shirt, she noticed a green form in the mirror. A surprised scream almost burst from her throat, but she stopped it on time.

"Sweet Jesus!"  
"Nop, quite the opposite, baby," replied the demon, a gigantic satisfied smile on his face.  
After a short silence, Corazana asked, "Rough Satan ?"  
"Yeah, I'll go with that."

Even if he didn't show it, Beetlejuice really liked her retort.

"You do have a sense of humor!"  
"I try to. Isn't it like the only weapon I can use against a ghost, demon, whatever you are ?"  
He couldn't help but smile even more, "And you're smart, what a delight."  
"I have no idea where you're going with all those allegations, but I would like some privacy."  
"Oh come on, now ya can see me, it will be different for both of us this time!"  
"This ti- oh my God, no. Tell me you didn't- shit, I can't believe that. This is so fucked up..."

Corazana was unable to look at anything but her feet. This whole night was a nightmare, there was no other possibility. She'll wake up the next morning and not a single thing would have been real. She looked back at him, anger in her eyes. 

"C'mon, don't give me that face," he laughed.  
"You know what, creep? Do whatever you want! Stay or leave, I don't care! I can wash me and my clothes at the same time!"

On these words, she entered the shower cubicle fully dressed and turned the tap on. Her gaze locked on to his, she soon felt the weight of her wet clothes.

"You won this round, baby, I'm impressed."  
"What do you mean this round ?" she asked.  
"Means that we're gonna have a lot of fun, mujer loca."  
Cora tried her hardest not to stutter but failed miserably, "Y-you're mujer loca! Cabron! Bastardo!"

In the blink of an eye, Beetlejuice had left, leaving his mocking laugh echoing against the walls of the bathroom. 

*******

Two days had passed before Corazana was able to act "normal" around Beetlejuice and Lydia. Most of the time, she just stayed in the guest room and they saw her when she came to the kitchen to snatch food. But the third morning, she took her breakfast with Lydia. Of course, the demon was there. Of course, she ignored him. And of course, he made the milk bottle explode in her hands. Lydia rushed to grab a napkin and tried to clean Corazana hair, scowling at the demon.

"Now that's just embarrassing," deadpanned the young woman.  
"Whatcha' gonna do ? Give me a fight ?" anyone could have read on his face that he really wanted to have a fight.  
"No, you're such a boring ghost, it honestly bothers me to give you attention."  
"Yeah I- ... Sorry, I'm a what now ?"  
"You heard me."

Her remark touched him directly in his dead-heart. His hair was slowly turning in a bright shade of red. Lydia's eyes were wide open, knowing exactly the kind of bad omens that this hair color meant.

"Guys, I think we should-"  
Cora interrupted her. "Why would I even care about the things you do? You're just like Casper the friendly ghost, but gross, perverted and boring. And you have the guts to call yourself a demon! What a shame. The day you'll do something scary, give me a call."  
"Oh, I sure will."

Beetlejuice left the room. Lydia looked horrified. His ego was huge, but how fragile. She had experienced it herself: awakening the demon's insecurities could put anyone in big troubles. Barbara had almost died a second time because of it, the year before. 

"Maybe you guys should have a talk," tried the teenage girl.  
"No, I don't want to talk to him. He's one of the worst person I've ever met."  
"But Cora-"  
"Listen Lyds, I understand he's your friend or whatever, but trust me: I've met enough terrible people to believe my instincts."

*******

The night had fallen one hour ago. Corazana was reading in her bedroom. No movie tonight, like the two days before. She needed time for herself, which wasn't as easy because there was a literal demon in the house. She had had enough of this guy for the next century. Plus, a lot of questions came to her mind. Would she be able to see her own dead after all this? Like Abuelita Carlota and Abuelito Alejandro?  
Oh, she would love to see them again. So they could hear their granddaughter tell them how much she loved them. For the first time. Sure, she regretted not saying it while they were alive. But now, maybe there was a chance. Corazana just had to wait for Día de Muertos. Suddenly, she smelled something funny. Well, not that funny actually. 

Burning.   
It was a smell of burning.  
In two seconds, she was out of bed and opened the window. The smell was still there, and the smoke started invading the whole room. But there was no fire.

_No, no, no, this can't be happening,_ she thought in total panic.

And then, a bright flame appeared at the door. She ran to the door, trying to open it. It seemed closed from the outside. Or maybe something was blocking it? Has the fire already destroyed the attic?

"Damnit!"

Back to the window, she looked outside and her heart stopped for a second. Her room was the one on fire. Was it a candle she forgot to blow out? Her throat started itching because of the smoke. Crippled, the young woman felt the ground falling away under her feet. The flames were getting brighter, bigger, hotter. They were all around her now, and she could hardly breathe. Maybe her parents would see the fire and call the firefighters.

_No ... They're not home tonight ..._

The flames were getting closer. Soon, her flesh would burn, her clothes, her hair. Another night came to her mind, she was ten, maybe nine. She perfectly remembered the smell of her own hair burning, the weight plank that fell on her while she had tried to escape her own child bedroom. Her dad wasn't here to save her tonight, and Cora' wasn't able to save herself. 

Was Lydia okay? She hoped her demon friend had saved her. Speaking of the devil, a rough voice started talking:

"Well, well, well. Is this terrifying enough for you, doll ?"

She could barely hear him since she had put her hands on her ears. Huddled-up on herself, Corazana was crying silently, humming a lullaby.

"Look at me!" ordered Beetlejuice, his hair redder than ever, his eyes turning yellow. Even his fingertips were on fire.

She did. Her cheeks were covered in tears. When he sent a flame in her direction, she hid her face in terror. 

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Yep, that's what I wanted to hear, BJ was quite pleased with himself.

He snapped his fingers and all the hellfire dissipated. Putting his jacket back in place, he snickered.

"C'mon get up, I didn't hurt ya."  
"Please ..."

Her voice was so low he almost didn't hear her pleading.

"Don't touch me, please, leave me ... I want mi Papá."  
"Hey, don't be a chicken, it was a jo-" when he tried to take her by the arm, she moved away from the demon, hitting the wall behind her in the process.

The look she gave him was very special. Terrified, for sure, but there was something different. She was looking at him as if she had recognized Death itself. 

_Oh, poor thing, you've already met it before, am I right?_

A brief smile appeared on his face as he took a step back. The young woman bursted into tears. And again, BJ's hair was turning blue. 

"Well, that was fun, see ya tomorrow, baby."


	5. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maitlands and Cora have a talk. BJ's hair is blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! So I got my first comment and I'm so so so happy about it !!  
Here's chapter four, hope you'll enjoy it!

# Chapter 4.

# Guilt.

The moment she saw Corazana the next morning, Lydia knew something had happened. There were clear signs: the dark circles under her eyes, the way she looked everywhere but in Lydia's direction, her shaking hands and her exhausted face. 

"Are you alright ?" asked the teenage girl in a worried voice.  
"Yes."  
"Hi fellas."

Corazana instantly froze when she heard _his_ voice. BJ sat at the table and started playing with a spoon. Lydia analyzed the situation. It was hard to tell if her babysitter was ignoring the ghost or if something else was up.

And then, the detail she was waiting for: he put a hand on Cora's shoulder. "Did ya sleep well, baby ?"

Cora dropped her plastic cup of orange juice on the floor and stood up.

"Sorry, I'll clean. I gotta go, I'll be back for lunch"

Lydia watched her throwing napkins on the floor and a second later, she had left the house, slamming the front door on her way out. The whole house seemed too silent. The gothic realised why: Beetlejuice wasn't talking. At all.

"What the fuck have you done ?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me BJ, I'm not blind! She was frightened when you touched her!"  
"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Oh, so you've done something _indeed_."  
He scowled, "Maybe."

Lydia started tapping her fingertips on the table. The noise annoyed the ghost, or stressed him out, hard to tell.

"She told me to do something scary, so I did. She got what she wanted."  
"What did you do to her? Snakes? Ripped-off your arms? Billions of spiders ?" she couldn't help but get a little excited enumerating the horrors both of them had already done in the past. He noticed it and answered, much more confident:  
"Nah, fire."  
"Dude, tell me you're kidding right now."  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that, babes? Ya know I did it as a joke, right? It's always jokes."

Lydia clearly remembered the day Corazana and her shared the most traumatic day of their lives to each other. Lydia's was her mom's death and Cora ...

"She almost died in a fire eleven years ago."  
"Ha! Good one, Lyds."  
"This is serious, dumbass!"

Barbara and Adam appeared at the top of the stairs. Judging by their expressions, they had been listening for a few minutes.

"You did what ?!" snorted Adam, "dear Lord, the poor girl."  
"Y'all are acting as if I killed her."  
"No of course not, you just brought back to her mind the time she _almost died_," sassed Barbara.  
"See! Enormous difference."  
"Beej."

Lydia's voice sounded like a growl, which was very unusual. Normally, her voice was more the angel kind.

"Babes," replied the demon in the same tone.  
"I want you to apologize."  
"What? No! Why would I do that? I've never apologized to anyone before!"  
"You did apologize to me last year," corrected Lydia.  
"Yes but ... It's you! You're my BFFFF's forever, remember ?"  
"Cora also is my best friend. And the only one alive that I have."

The truth was, Lydia wasn't very good at making friends at school. The only buddy she had was an alley cat she named Bastet (she was in a strong Egyptian gods period when she first met him).

"I ain't done nothing wrong. I won't apologize."

He started climbing the stairs but Adam and Barbara were on his way. 

"You won't run away from this conversation, Beetlejuice"  
"Or what dad, I'll be grounded? Get outta my way loser, go back to losertown, the place you belong in. Oh actually, I don't give a damn, I can go wherever I want. On the roof for example, later losers," fumed BJ a second before he disappeared.  
"Wow, he said "losers" three times, he must be very upset," noticed Barbara. 

The lovebirds joined Lydia so she wouldn't finish her breakfast alone. Barbara put a maternal hand on her back.

"Are you okay, sweetie ?"  
"I don't know. I wish they could stick together. You two are a part of my family, but they really are the only friends I have."  
"We perfectly understand, Lydia. Maybe you just have to let time do its thing."

She nodded and finished her cereals in silence. The ghost's presence warmed her heart. Yeah, things would go better. They couldn't be worse anyway.

*******

At noon, the babysitter came back. She prepared lunch but ate in her bedroom, to Lydia's displeasure. For Corazana, either decision she could make was absolute torture: with Lydia, the demon could arrive at any moment, and in her bedroom, she perfectly pictured the flames coming from the door. But having to choose between the illusions and their creator, she widely preferred the first option.  
Someone knocked at the door. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Who's there ?"  
"The Maitlands, sweetheart."  
"What the- ... Oh yeah, right, I remember now. Come in."

Even though Lydia had told her they were ghosts, seeing them standing right in front of her was a real shock. Corazana opened her mouth but nothing came out of it.

"Are you okay ?" asked Adam with a kind smile.  
"I'm talking to my dead neighbors so I'm pretty sure that I'm not."

Barbara giggled, replacing a hair strand behind her ear.

"Even for us, it was astounding when we realized..."  
"So ... You guys are alright? Are you nice ghosts? I can't picture you being the poltergeist kind ..."

Or the demonkind ... she thought with a chill. 

"We've tried but ... No, we're definitely nice ghosts. Beetlejuice would even say we're boring ghosts," answered Adam.  
"Yeah, well, I don't really care about what this guy says anyway so ..."  
Barbara hesitated, "we've heard about what happened to you last night ... You know, Adam and I remember perfectly the first day we met your family. You were such a quiet teen, it was two years after the accident and ..."  
"My scars were a big complex. They still are but I can live with it. I know I wasn't very friendly compared to my parents."

She showed them her shoulder's skin. It was burnt to third-degree at least. 

"But the worse was my dad's injury. When he saved me ... Of course, you didn't knew him back then, but he was a fantastic musician."

Her throat was so tight all of sudden. She hold back her tears. 

"I can't remember how it happened, he broke his hand when he saved me. Papá was such a good guitar player, just about to sign with a label, and he left this promising career because of me."  
"Don't you say that!" Barbara looked so worried, "honey, I'm sure if your dad had to break his hand only to save you again he'd do it without any hesitation."  
"Barbara's right."

She smiled at them, it was nice having the Maitlands around like before. Sometimes, she spent entire afternoons at their house to paint scale models with Adam, watching Barbara doing pottery. It was nice to have a place to go when she felt too guilty to stay around her dad.

"I missed you guys. You were good friends to my parents, to me ..."  
"We're still are, just ... Different." 

Barbara's voice was so sweet, full of kindness. Cora's heart didn't feel so heavy anymore.  
The ghosts left, not without making her promise she'd tell them if Beetlejuice started harassing her again. But Corazana was very proud and sure of one thing: she would never tell anyone if something happened. Stretching her back, she turned to the window. Either she wasn't surprised or didn't have enough energy left to scream, but she didn't react to Beetlejuice's presence in front of her. He was floating outside, his hair being in that weird shade of blue again.

"The fire won't work twice," she said.  
"Wanna give it a try ?"  
"No."

They studied each other for a few seconds. 

"You're still mad at me."  
"I'm not mad, I can't stand you," rectified the young woman.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're a bad person. You hurt me and I'm sure you also hurt Lydia in the past."  
"I give it to ya, you got me there."

She moved away from the window to let him come in. Which he did, with a very surprised face.

"You're weird," stated the demon.  
"So are you."  
"I frightened you to death last night, why are you letting me in ?"  
"Because you have the eyes of someone who wants to talk," she sat on her bed, cautiously. It was like facing a beast, impossible to predict anything he'd try to do.  
"I can give them back to that someone," he said and literally putting his eyeballs out of his head.

Cora hid her face in her hands.

"For Christ's sake, stop it!"  
"Sorry, classic me."

She lowered her hands, he was back to normal. _Well normal, that's easy to say._

The demon started grinning, "Let's talk."


	6. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice and Corazana talk and eat ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! So I've seen that I started to have readers !! I'm so happy about it you can't imagine!  
I hope you'll like this chapter ?? Sorry if I don't have a particular day for updates, I just write when I can, and it's the same for publishing ... Enjoy, leave a comment !

# Chapter 5.

# Heart of Glass.

The green-haired demon and the young art student have been staring at each other for the past five minutes.

"Ya know," started BJ, "I fucked Marie-Antoinette once."  
"Okay, that was the worst thing to say and the last thing I needed to learn about you."  
"Great! Ice's broken!"

_No, don't laugh,_ though Cora.

"So, you've almost died. Let me tell ya that you would have been very disappointed with the afterlife. It's quite boring."  
"That's why you're always messing around and harassing the breathers who can see you?"  
"Huh, yeah, I guess," answered Beetlejuice, raising an eyebrow.

He started looking around him and went to the shelves, nosing about in. A little notebook got his attention.

"May I ?"  
Cora was so surprised he asked for her permission that she could just stutter, "y-yes, sure."

It was actually a sketchbook. Turning the pages, he discovered doodles, watercolor and pastel drawings. His eyes went up to the young woman.

"That's cool."  
"Thanks," she was embarrassed, or flattered, hard to tell.  
"Truth is, I've already watched you draw when you couldn't see me. Your portrait of Lydia is great."  
"Please don't tell her about it, it's for her birthday."  
"I'd guessed," winked the demon.

She gave him a curious look.

"How can you be so hateful, yet so engaging?"  
"Don't know, babes, that's just how I am."

Cora really wanted to make an effort for Lydia, but it was hard to figure Beetlejuice out. The guy was quite moody.

_Years and years of loneliness surely don't help to become a better person ..._

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead, doll."  
"What happened to you? I mean ... violent ghosts probably had a hard life while they were still alive, they're revengeful, so I figured that maybe-"  
He cut her off, "Yeah, "maybe", whatever you were going to say is probably wrong, sorry to disappoint you, baby."

Something in his gaze seemed off for a second. But then he smiled again.

"I'm just a huge asshole, but what an attractive one!"

Cora let out a laugh and immediately regretted it. She let him come to talk and he was just sneaking a little bit more in her personal life without telling anything about him. He was a demon, and a dangerous, bad, dead man.

"I need an ice-cream," declared the babysitter.

She stood up, he faced her. His expression was completely indescribable.

"Do ... Do you want one too?"  
"I can't taste anything. My senses are pretty fucked up."  
"Right, I just thought that maybe you still enjoyed food, since you seem to like nasty stuff ..."  
"Ya mean sex?"

She blushed and nodded, "just tell me if you want an ice-cream or not."

"I do."

*******

Lydia was probably in the attic with the Maitlands because the kitchen was empty. Corazana took two Magnum bars out of the fridge and gave one to the demon. He thanked her and started eating it. And again, that silence. That damn silence.

"We need to have a talk. A real talk, I mean."  
Beetlejuice looked at Cora, he had already eaten half of his ice-cream, "about what, honestly? You can't stand me, I get it. Ya won't be the first or the last."  
"If Lydia can be friend with you, I guess I can try too."  
"Mujer loca. I've watched you countless of times in the shower, scared you to death last night and you still want us to be buddies."  
"I tend to see the good in everyone. ... Why is your hair turning blue ?"  
"Mind your business, baby."  
"You haven't minded yours since we met, and before," observed the young woman.  
"Good point. It changes with my emotions, you'll have to discover the rest all by yourself."

He licked the chocolate left on his stick with a very provocative grin that she properly ignored.

_I'll get used to it,_ thought the babysitter, _force of habit._

They heard someone coming down the stairs and froze. Lydia's surprised head appeared at the door frame.

"What are you doing?" she immediately asked Beetlejuice, suspicious.  
"I'm eating an ice-cream."  
"With Cora?"  
"With Cora," confirmed the demon.  
"He's telling the truth. I wanted to have a conversation, we did."  
"Oh, so you two are good now?"  
"We're okay."

Corazana smiled at Lydia, who was preparing a cup of tea, then to the ghost. He didn't know how to react to all this. People often didn't trust him or give him a second chance. And that girl was ready to do it? Crazy. He watched her leaves the kitchen.

"What's with the new hair color?" asked Lydia.  
"I don't know, babes."  
"I've never seen you so blue before."  
"Probably because I've never been more curious."

Lydia sipped her tea. Things were starting to be interesting between her best friends.


	7. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora has a date, her and BJ see each other alone after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if the update took some time! I was working on a film set so it was a busy month for me... Anyway, here's the new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it, don't forget to leave a comment!

# Chapter 6.

# When I see you smile.

"What do you think of this one ?"  
"You look like a sexy magpie," answered the Beetlejuice.  
"I don't know if I should take it as a compliment."

Cora' was trying on dresses. The one she was wearing was a figure-hugging black vinyl one. It suited perfectly her shapes, as Beej' noticed. Lydia upped her thumb with a bright smile.

"I think it's the best you've tried so far."  
"It's a compliment," continued the ghost, "I love birds, even though they taste terrible."

Both girls looked at him in shock.

"Tell me I've misheard that," prayed Lydia.  
"Listen, I was bored and the pigeon was there so I gave it a try, and let me tell you that it was a terrible experience. Zero outta ten, I'll never do that again. All this to say, looking like a magpie may not sound like a great compliment, but for me it is!"  
"If you say so."

Corazana checked herself in the mirror. She knew BJ was in the same room as Lydia and her, but it was weird not seeing his reflection. 

"What's this all about anyway? Ya have a date or something, doll?"  
"I do."  
"What?"  
"I do have a date."

The demon mumbled something that neither Cora or Lydia understand. 

"Does he, or she, looks great?" asked the gothic teen.  
"Not really, he's a pretty old man, too old honestly. I just want him to see my paintings and get them exposed in his gallery. But I'm sure he'll try to sleep with me."  
"Will you?"  
"Ne-ver. I'm not into guys older than me."  
"Wow, this one hurt," said Beej'.  
Lydia smirked, "you never had a single chance, dude."  
"Give me a break, baby ..."

To be perfectly honest, Cora did notice that he really was upset. Things were getting better between the two of them. They weren't friends yet, but she'll agree on one thing: Beetlejuice was a fun guy. Since they had their little talk, even though he didn't seem interested in changing his attitude towards her, their relationship was indeed different. 

"Sir, your age isn't the main problem," started the young woman, "there are two factors much more important than your age, actually: first, you're a demon, and second, you're dead."  
"Yeah, I guess you got a point on this one."

A smile appeared on his lips. Was it a sweet smile? No, probably just a tired one. Could a ghost be tired anyway?

"You should let your hair down," he suggested after a brief silence.  
"Since when do you have a sense of style?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't, but I do know what creepy old guys like."  
"Yikes."

Cora giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"You always do that."  
She looked at Beetlejuice, not smiling anymore, "I don't like my mouth."  
"Why? I think it's sexy, sexy as in "I could kiss it"."  
"You could kiss pretty much anything, dude."  
"That's not true! I couldn't kiss... man I don't know... A fish? Yeah, I couldn't kiss a fish."  
"That's specific. Well, Cora, you're looking beautiful!"

Corazana was, indeed, beautiful. The more you looked at her, the prettier she gets. Of course, she wasn't the kind of person expecting compliments by saying how ugly she thought she was, not at all, but the young woman didn't need to make a single effort to be attractive. It was just her bright smile, her shining eyes, the fact that she always tried to help other people. Cora was a very empathic person and it showed. BJ had noticed it more than once while he was still invisible to her. That and her naked body. At the beginning, he was just acting like the creepy guy he was, but then he noticed the scars all over her body. He noticed the way she checked herself in the mirror when nobody was watching. Seeing all this disgust in her eyes intrigued him. 

"I need a jacket," said Cora, a hand hiding her burned shoulder. 

He had guess what happened to her, and then he still managed to scare her to death with fire. Okay, maybe he did felt a little bit guilty now. Especially since he discovered she was ready to forgive what he did. People never really gave him a second chance, they just accepted that he was still going to be there, no matter what. 

"Delia has a lot of jackets in her bedroom, I can take some, so you'll try them on."  
"Good idea."

They spent the rest of the afternoon coaching Cora for her dinner. She wasn't very excited to go, the guy was clearly intimidating her. 

"If he does anything weird, give me a call and I'll reach to pick you up," said Lydia.  
"Yeah, and I'll kill him," added the demon.  
"Please don't, I really need my work to be exhibited in his gallery. Whatever it takes."  
"Plus, Beej', you're not the most capable when it comes to judging what's weird or not."  
"No, sure, I do know that I just wanna kill someone tonight."

Before Lydia or Cora could answer anything else, the taxi honked from the street.

"Hu-ho, that's for me. See you later, guys. And don't do stupid things while I'm out."  
"Come on," said Lydia, "you know me."  
"Wasn't talking to you, my dear Lyds."

She winked at the young girl and left. After a moment, Beetlejuice suddenly rose his voice:

"Oh, she was talkin' about me!"  
"No shit, Sherlock."

***

Lydia went to bed early that night, to BJ's big disappointment. So he was just there, floating around and snicking everywhere he could. The Maitlands weren't even in the house tonight, Miss Argentina called them to the Neitherworld for an archives problem. So the green-haired demon felt kind of bored. Plus, the babysitter wasn't coming back. Continuing his little house exploration, even though he knew it like the back of its hands, BJ was noticing new little details, like the walkman she left on her bed. There was a tape in it, Elton John. The door slammed downstairs, soon after that, he heard someone falling on the couch. 

"Well, well, well, what's up, doll?"

The so-called "doll" looked up to Beetlejuice, judging the wet mascara on her cheeks, nothing was good.

"He refused the exhibition."  
"Oh. Mind tellin' me why?"  
"I didn't want to go to his apartment and suck his dick."

He was about to say something, like "wow I wasn't expecting those kinds of words in your mouth" but stopped himself right in time because she started crying. Probably not for the first time of the night. And as much as he loved seeing people cry, the demon sat on the couch next to her. 

"C'mon baby, that was just one asshole, the next one will be better."  
"There won't be a next one! It was supposed to be an exhibition for Día de Muertos and he was the only one available in town for that week. I'm screwed," lamented Corazana.  
Beej' was searching his words, how the fuck was he supposed to comfort someone? "ya can't do anything tonight anyway, huh? We'll talk about all this with Lyds tomorrow, she's a smart kid, I'm sure she'll find something to help ya. C'mon, relax, give me a smile."

She sniffed and tried, but it was more a grimace than an actual smile, though, he seemed satisfied with that face.

"Let's watch a movie, whatcha say?"  
She hesitated, he noticed it, "yeah, okay."

Neither of them really paid attention to the film, something was different tonight. They could feel it without being able to determine what it was precisely. Corazana perfectly knew that it was impossible to have a "normal" relationship with a guy like the demon, but somehow, it also wasn't the same as his friendship with Lydia or his love/hate relationship with the Maitlands. No, it seemed much more conflictual between the two of them. Like they tried to prove something to the other, either good or bad. Cora ended up thinking it was because of her particular bond with the afterlife due to her culture. Her acceptance of the dead man being able to interact with her might have been too fast for her brain to follow. So now, she just didn't know how to react anymore. And Beetlejuice wasn't really helpful with that, the guy was pretty complicated, even for a ghost.  
"Why are you nice to me, all of sudden?" she finally asked, still looking at the TV.

Obviously, Beetlejuice's hair was blue, thanks to all the questions popping in his head. He gave her a curious look. 

"Because you're nice to me, even though I don't deserve it."


	8. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazana has to get back to college, Lydia is sad, BJ wants to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you're doing well! I'm a bit busy those days, so I don't have a lot of time to write and publish new chapters ... I'll try my best to give you at least one chapter every two weeks. Take care and good read!

# Chapter 7.

# Wind of Change.

The Deetz finally came back from their trip. The summer was slowly coming to its end. Corazana started packing her stuff, ready to go back to college. Lydia was sad, and the three ghosts in her house noticed it. 

"Babes! Cheer up a little, y'know she'll be back soon!"  
"I do know that Beej', it's just... She's my only living friend out here."  
"It's just a little more than a month, sweetie," started Barbara in a very maternal ton, "and thanks to you, she'll have her exhibition here! In the house!"  
"Yeah, that was a nice move Lyds," added the demon.

The morning following the terrible night Cora had encountered, Beetlejuice, Lydia and her were in the kitchen. After telling the gothic teen everything that had happened, Lydia stayed silent. The city wasn't a big one, finding a gallery in less than a month would be hard, probably expensive. Suddenly, the solution appeared clearly to her:

"Let's do it here!"  
"What?" asked BJ and Cora at the same time.  
"Yes! I mean, look at this house! It's enormous and already looking like a contemporary museum. Let me give a call to Delia and dad, I'm sure we can go somewhere with that!"  
As she was leaving the kitchen, Beetlejuice elbowed the babysitter, "told ya she was a smart kid."  
She giggled, "I wouldn't have think of asking for her help without you, thanks."

Even though he didn't show it, being thanked make him feel very proud of himself. Which was quite rare, actually.

"No probs."  
From the other room, they could hear Lydia talking to Charles and Delia on the phone, "Yes, a young and talented underground artist! I swear! I'm sure people from all over the state will come, it's so rare we have that kind of exhibit here! ... Of course, you could make benefits out of it Delia. ... Yes ... No... REALLY? Oh my God, thank you! I love you! Cora will be so happy to hear that!"  
Her parents barely get the time to say, "wait, Corazana, the neighbor?" before she hung up the phone.  
"They said yes!"  
"I have the feeling you kinda trapped them," giggled Cora. 

Lydia answered with an evil laugh, quickly followed by BJ who couldn't resist doing one when he had the opportunity. That was when Lydia was still smiling, because now, knowing that Corazana was leaving for a whole month, she was inconsolable.

"The end of summer doesn't mean it's the end of the world, sweetie..." Barbara tried everything to cheer the girl up, "I'm sure she's as sad as you are to leave, but a month is nothing to wait..."  
"It's nothing because you're ghosts! Time goes fast for you... You know I don't have any friends. When she's gone, if I put a foot outside, I don't even have you by my side. I'm alone."  
"Babes, can I talk to you for a sec? Don't ya try to listen, nerds," cautioned Beetlejuice, "so, I kinda noticed some things, Lyds."  
"What do you mean you've noticed things?"

She was being defensive. Obviously, something was on, and Beej' knew perfectly one thing: it would be hard to make her tell what was on. On the other hand, though, the reason of Lydia's behavior was crystal clear to him. 

"You have a crush on her, dontcha?"

Red. Maybe crimson? No, definitely red. That was the color on Lydia's cheeks. 

"I-I don't! And before you try anything to drag me out: I don't anymore."  
"Hu-oh wasn't expecting honesty."  
She sighed, "I couldn't keep it to myself ... The truth is, I liked her the moment I saw her. She's just always so luminous, you know? Kind to people, ready to listen, calm, shiny... Clearly my opposite."  
"Mine too," added the demon.  
"Of course. She's more than a crush now, Cora is my best friend. Alive, best friend," rectified the gothic, "it's more important to me but ... I guess I still have feelings for her. Maybe romantic, maybe not. She has nothing to do with a teenage girl, she's an adult. I got it, that's okay."  
"To be fair, babes, I've guessed your feelings ever since you kept her away from me."

Lydia could just let a little "oh ..." out of her mouth.

"So... I'm not that good at hiding my emotions, right?"  
"Hm, last time I checked you were ready to jump off the roof and run in hell because of your emotions, Lyds."  
"No, hell was because you wanted to marry me."  
"Fair enough."

A silence followed their discussion. Lydia's seemed much more serious suddenly, remembering the events from the year before.   
"Now that you bring the subject on..." started Lydia, her eyes getting darker, "I just realised that without you, I would have probably jumped and died, because the Maitlands would have been a minute too late. Thank you, man."  
"I wasn't planning on saving anyone that day, babes, but y'know I'll always be by your side."  
"I'm sure you will, you're dead, it's not like you had something better to do."

He grinned and ruffled her hair. 

"You're right, Scarecrow."

They went back to the Maitlands who were patiently waiting where they left them. They were surprised to see that Lydia looked actually better. The love birds didn't trust Beetlejuice when it came to help people. Especially with words.   
The green-ghost was thinking. Cora, then Lydia, everyone was thanking him those days! What a strange feeling... 

"Why are you looking at me like that, nerds?" he barked to the Maitlands.  
Adam couldn't help but smile a little bit, "nothing, you just look different."  
"You mean sexier? Impossible, I'm already the best man I could ever be."  
"Let it go, Adam, he's always equal to himself. Our good old Beej'."  
"Oh Barbara, I love when you give me pet names."  
"Here goes all the sympathy I had for you," sighed Adam.  
"So he really is always like that."

Corazana had appeared at the kitchen's door, arms crossed on her chest and smiling a little.

"I wanted to say goodbye before leaving for a month so-" before she could finish her sentence, both Lydia and BJ jumped in her arms.  
"Cora!"  
"Doll!"  
"Let her breath!" begged Barbara.  
"Since when Beetlejuice and her are that close?"  
"It doesn't matter Adam, they're about to kill her."  
"I'm okay!"

The babysitter finally managed to get away from the hug. 

"Ew, why does it smells like moisture?"  
"That's me," answered BJ.  
"He smells terrible," added Lydia.   
"That's not a terrible smell just ... a weird one."  
"Oh, so you do like my fragrance."  
"That's not what I said."  
He ignored her, "She likes it, guys!"

The Maitlands and Cora shared a desperate look, secretly amused by his attitude. He always acted like a child, which could be quite unexpected coming from a centenary demon. Especially since he was able to literally possess, torture, manipulate and scare people to death. Which was the equivalent of a very sadistic child having fun with bugs. In Corazana's opinion, he was probably torturing bugs too anyway. 

She decided to change the subject, "I'm glad your parents are really okay for the exhibition. Even though you kind of trapped them."  
"I didn't trap them, I played with words. Enormous difference."  
"Sure," smiled the babysitter, "I gotta go, my dad's waiting for me in the car. I'll miss you guys."  
"We'll see you soon, honey."

Barbara hugged her. It felt like her mother's embrace and make her smile. It was a shame that Barbara didn't get the chance to have a child while she was still alive, her and Adam would have been such wonderful parents... Cora looked at Lydia. 

_They kind of get one in the afterlife though,_ she thought, _and she's unique. _

The honk of her dad's car echoed from the street. She waved at the four people in the kitchen. They seemed sad, especially Lydia, but just waved back. Corazana was approaching the door when she heard a gravelly voice behind her. 

"Take care."  
"I will, Beej'."  
"Life's short."  
"I know."

He stared at her, silently.

"It's cool to have you around, doll. See ya soon."

Before she could answer, the demon had disappeared. 

_What a strange, strange man ..._


	9. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Corazana are writing letters to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while. I hope y'all are okay! I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little short but the next will be longer, I swear!

# Chapter 8.

# Miles Away.

_Dear Corazana,_

_ I hope you're having a good time. High-school is a lot more fun than I thought. Delia and dad are relieved. Me too, I got to admit. _  
_Barbara and Adam help me with my homework. I didn't know they were that good at math! Of course, I don't ask anything to BJ, he can't even spell his own name. He told me to ask you if you're still a snack. Do you think I can use salt to isolate him in a room?  
_ _I'm sure you'll like the postcard, I chose it just for you!_

_ Sincerely yours,  
Lydia Deetz._

_ Dear Lydia,_

_ I'm good, university is hard but that's just how it is. Tell Beetlejuice that I'm looking pretty good these days. _   
_If you need some help when I'm back for the exhibition, ask! I'll be pleased to lend you a hand. I'm sure Barbara and Adam are already doing great though.  
Instead of salt, maybe warn him that you'll make him take a bath. I don't know why, but I think it'll be efficient._

_ PS: the postcard was just what I needed to put on my wall! I smile every time I look at it. Thanks Lyds, you're the best._

_ Sincerely yours,  
Cora Pietro. _

_ Dear Cora,_

_ You were right about the bath, it worked and he leaves me alone now!  
I can't wait to see you, only 2 week to go! _

_ **i MIsS Ur FAcE** _

_Sorry, he really wanted to try to write you something, I let him do it. He also told me that his name's supposed to be written B E T E L G E U S E. Weird, right? (That's how I learned he could read) Since you liked the first postcard, I'll try to find a cool one every time I send you a letter. _  
_Delia is starting to prepare the house for the exhibition. I think she likes the idea of doing it, even if she tries to act strict when my dad's around. She probably enjoys it better than life coaching me. I was a bit of a douche, back then.  
_ _Do you have a lot of friends at university? I don't know how to speak to people at school ... If you have any advice, I'll take it._

_ See you soon,  
Lydia Deetz. _

**(second letter)**

_Hi sweetie ! It's the Maitlands. Lydia told us you were writing to each other! That's nice. We just wanted to know if everything was going okay? We can't wait to see you!_

_ XoXo  
Barb' & Adam._

_ Dear Lydia, <strike>Beetlejuice</strike> Betelgeuse, Barbara and Adam,_

_ I'm so happy to hear from you all (yes, even you Beej'). I miss you very much._   
_I don't have a lot of friends here, but it's okay because I work all the time. I do have a guy in my class with whom I'm having lunch sometimes, but I wouldn't call him a friend. Don't worry Lydia, it isn't an obligation to make friends at school. Just be yourself, if people want to talk to you, they'll do it. Being a lonely wolf isn't a shame._   
_I can't stop looking at my calendar. Just one week to wait until I see your faces again.  
The postcard is one of my drawings. Hope you like it._

_ Take care,  
Cora._

_ Dear Corazana,_

_ I don't think you'll read this letter before leaving campus but I couldn't wait to write. You're coming tomorrow!! I'm so excited!  
We'll talk about it when you arrive, but I met someone at school. A strange and unusual (lol) girl named Wednesday. I'm sure you're going to love her. She's very interested in your exhibition by the way. _

_ See you tomorrow!!  
Lydia Deetz._

By chance, Corazana received the letter one hour before she left for the bus station. She read it during the trip. She also wrote her answer and kept the letter so she'd give it to Lydia when she would arrive. That was pretty useless, since they'd see each other, but she had taken the habit. And she enjoyed writing to the teenage girl.

_Dear Lydia,_

_ You'd be surprised to learn that I read your letter on my way to see you. There's nothing I would love more than hearing about that girl. Be careful though, Betelgeuse will try to steal her from you (joke, he doesn't stand a single chance). _  
_I've bought a bunch of candies for you. What about a movie night, this evening? Anyway, I'll probably ask you in a few hours. Wouldn't it be great to do it with the Maitlands and Beej' this time? All together ... I'm sure they'll be flattered to be a part of our little ritual. Especially our local demon, he always seems so sad to be left appart.  
_ _Don't ask me why I pity him that much, I have no idea. The more I get to know him, the more he touches me. Not in that way, you know what I mean. _

_ Corazana. _


	10. chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazana finally comes back from college for her exhibition. She supposed to babysit Lydia for the night but the young girl has some other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So I couldn't wait to update the story because I simply adore that chapter. It's like, one of the softest things I've ever written, so get ready for some super extra soft Beej'.

# Chapter 9

# I'm Still Standing

To Corazana's surprise, Delia was very invested in that whole exhibition stuff. The moment she rang at the door, the red-headed lady opened, took her in and made her sit in the living room. Charles greeted her and explained that Lydia and the three ghosts had to stay upstairs, just so Delia would have the time to explain the week schedule to the young artist. She nodded and payed attention to everything Delia told her.

"Of course I've invited some of my friends from New-York. They're really into underground artists, I'm sure they'll love it. Lydia showed some of the pieces you left here. Let me tell you that they're pretty good! Of course, you'll keep improving, but I think this exhibition will be an excellent first step in this cruel world. It's going to be a huge success!"

Cora couldn't help but notice she pronounced it "sucks-yes", which made her smile to hide a laugh. 

"By the way, I almost forgot to ask, Charles and I are going to the restaurant tonight, would you be okay keeping an eye on Lydia?"  
"Sure Mrs Deetz."  
"Great, I'll let you go now. They're so excited to see you, I won't keep you away from them any longer."

Corazana rushed to the attic. She waited a second outside, just so she could hear if they were talking about her. She tended to be curious when it came to those things.

"It's been thirty minutes!" groaned the demon.  
Lydia replied instantly, "stop complaining! That's an important thing to her."  
"I missed her, Lyds."  
"I know, dude. I missed her too."  
"Hush!" murmured someone, probably Barbara, "I think she's behind the door."

The young woman opened the door with a very guilty face.

"You got me Barb'."

The four individuals suddenly turned to her. 

"Sorry, I've just caught a few words."

They all blinked repeatedly before shooting her name with joy. Except Beej', because he screamed "DOLL!" very loudly instead. 

"I'm happy to see you too. Did you receive all my letters?"  
"Yes! Lyds read them to us," answered Beetlejuice.  
"That's sweet."

She took the last letter out of her bag and handed it to Lydia.

"I guess you can read the last one even if I'm here."  
"So you received my letter before leaving?"  
"Read, you'll have your answer."  
"Okay, okay. _Dear Lydia, you'd be surprised to learn that I read your letter on my way to see you._ COOL! _There's nothing I would love more than hearing about that girl. Be careful though, Betelgeuse will try to steal her from you (joke, he doesn't stand a single chance)._"  
"HEY!" complained the demon.  
"Hush, dude. _I've bought a bunch of candies for you. What about a movie night, this evening? Anyway, I'll probably ask you in a few hours. Wouldn't it be great to do it with the Maitlands and Beej' this time? All together ... I'm sure they'll be flattered to be a part of our little ritual. Especially our local demon, he always seems so sad to be left apart._"

She stopped her reading, and finished in silence. Her gaze went from BJ to Cora. 

"_Don't ask me why I pity him that much, I have no idea. The more I get to know him, the more he touches me. Not in that way, you know what I mean_," she concluded. 

Beej' elbowed Corazana with an amused smirk. 

"I knew you would fall for me, doll."

She rolled her eyes, even though she couldn't help but smile a bit. 

Lydia looked up to her babysitter, "so, you're staying here tonight?"  
"My parents aren't home and yours asked me to keep an eye on you. So, yeah, I'll be there."

Corazana barely heard Lydia whispering "cool" before she run out of the attic. Facing her surprised expression, Barbara felt the need to explain the situation:

"She's like that since she met that girl at school."  
"Well, that's great, I guess. Will I have the pleasure to see you guys tonight?"  
"Unfortunately, Barb' and I have some stuff to do in the Neitherworld. Somehow, Miss Argentina managed to lose files and asked us for help."  
"You could never say no when it comes to give a hand to someone, I know you guys pretty well."

She had no idea who was that Miss Argentina, but she preferred to stay out of the whole after-life thing. Somewhere in her mind, Corazana associated being too curious about it and dying earlier than expected. And she clearly wanted to have a long and peaceful life.

_Well, peaceful ... _

Actually, being friend with three ghosts and a gothic teenager wasn't the best definition of "having a peaceful life". Not the one she expected at least.

"So ... It'll be BJ, Lydia and me?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer, something crossed her mind. The last time she'd been alone with the two of them, things had been quite hard. Sure, it had been a few weeks ago and since then, their relationship had evolved for the best. Still, she could feel shivers down her spine remembering the traumatic event she had experienced _that_ night. He seemed to understand what she was thinking about because he lost his grin for a second. Before anyone noticed it, he put his "asshole face" back on, like he loved to call it. 

"That's cool, I have a bunch of films we can watch."

The weird thing she noticed during the day was that Lydia, even though she told her how much she wanted to see her in her letters, almost didn't show up after she left the attic.

"Y'know how teens are," chatted Beetlejuice as they were chilling in the living room.

It had been an hour since Lydia's parents had left the house. And the young gothic was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure, but I'm supposed to keep an eye on her, and I thought she would enjoy a horror movie night like we used to have."  
"Maybe she has somethin' on her mind, dontcha think?"  
"You're probably right."

And for the first time in ages, Beetlejuice was indeed right. Lydia came down a few minutes later and unrecognisable. She, apparently, had tried to do a new kind of make-up but had given up after one eye, because the other one was still clean.

"I need your help," implored Lydia.  
Cora let go a little laugh, "Oh my- bichito, what have you done?"  
"I don't know..." her voice was about to break, "Wednesday and I are going on a date and I'm not ready. I look horrible."  
"No, don't you dare say that. You're nothing but beautiful, bichito."

Lydia loved when she called her that, because it meant "little bug". Corazana made her sit on the couch next to BJ and went to her own suitcase to find her stuff.

She went back to her, "come on, close your eyes."

As she started saving her makeup, Corazana noticed that the demon was watching all her moves very carefully. They eventually shared a gaze but she immediately looked back to Lydia's face. The young girl wasn't saying anything, too stressed to find something to joke about. Which was quite unusual.

"Tell me more about that Wednesday girl, what is she like?"  
"Dark. Taller than me. She likes to talk about death, which is pretty cool since half of the people living in my house are dead. She doesn't show her emotions, but that's cool because she talks a lot so I still manage to guess how she feels. And she asked me on a date this morning ... That's why I haven't been there today ... I'm sorry."  
"That's okay, Lyds, I had someone to pass the time with."

Lydia opened an eye to look at Beetlejuice, then her babysitter.

"You guys are okay now?"  
"We could say that. And I'm done. You're all good for your date, my dear Lyds."

She checked herself in the pocket mirror Cora handed her. Her eyes started sparkling.

"Oh my god, it is perfect."  
"You better tell me how it went when you come back."  
"Tell **_us_**!" added the demon.  
"I will, but you gotta promise not to tell my parents. I don't want to be interrogated before knowing if it's a serious thing between her and me"  
"I'll be as silent as a grave," promised Corazana.  
BJ bursted out laughing, "jeez', that was a good one, doll!"

And again, the shared gaze! It was so weird to have those moments of complicity with him, but that was somehow so pleasant. 

"I guess I have to stay here in case your parents call and I have to act like everything's perfectly normal?"  
"Hm, yep. Consider this a random babysitting night, but for Beetlejuice, not me."  
"Thirty dollars the night is okay if it's you, Lyds. But for him I'll need double."  
"Because I'm twice as handsome as she is?"  
"Yeah, something like that," sassed Corazana as Lydia was checking her watch.  
"Shit, I'm late."  
"Language!"  
"BJ's taught me, bye guys!" she shot on her way to the front door.  
"Be careful!"  
"I will!"

The door closed. They stayed on the couch without saying a single word for god knows how long. Finally, they decided on a common agreement that exploring the house would pass the time. That house was strange. No matter the distance you walked, it never seemed to end.

"How long have you been here?" asked Corazana, "I knew the people that were here before the Maitlands, they never noticed a ghost chilling in their house."  
"I lost the count, but I've been here since the day I died. I thought I was just waking up from a fucking long nap, but nope, here I was. Dead, invisible, bored. And your previous neighbours were so dull. Huh, even I didn't want to trick them. But thank god, the lovebirds replaced them. They're a couple of nerds, but Satan do I have fun with them! They were even much more fun to observe."  
"Oh, so the voyeur stuff is not new."  
"Doll, have you taken a good look at me recently? I'm dead, and I was invisible for decades. Of course I watched people. What did you expected me to do? Bake ghost pies? C'mon."  
"I get it but ... don't you care about what you do? Even a little?"

They ended up in Charles's office. The room was very different from what Cora had imagined. The most surprising was the wall full of vinyls, a giant collection.

"I did care, during the first years, decades or something ..." his voice was so soft suddenly. Who was he worried to disturb? They were all alone.  
"What changed?"  
"Nothing, that's the main problem, doll. No matter if I watched or not, people still couldn't see me. So the first time I stumbled upon a naked person, it was an accident. The second time too. And after that, I was just pretending it was still one but I waited at the exact same spot and time. After fifteen years or so, I didn't pretend they were coincidences anymore. I had just become a creepy old ghost."  
"You're not that old."  
"I'm at least a century older than you."  
"No I mean ... You don't _look_ that old. On the contrary."  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I died young."

Cora knew by the way he said it that she wouldn't learn anything more about him tonight. But it was already quite a lot. Both were standing at different sides of the room, looking at Charles collection. 

"I almost destroyed it all last year. I'm glad I didn't after all."

He took one off the shelf and floated to the record player. Soon, Corazana recognised the singer.

"Elton John! I love him!"  
"I know."  
"How do you know?"  
Beej' remembered her walkman, "lucky guess."

She started moving a little. Dancing a little. Like no one else was watching.

"Come on, Beej', let it go."  
"I don't dance."  
"Me neither."

She reached out her hand, he considered it a second before taking it.

"I'm a terrible dancer."  
"Who cares?"

> « Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid »

Alone in the big house, both were dancing together on rhythm. First a little shy and awkward, and soon they didn't care. Swinging, dos-à-dos, tapping feet in parallel away from the other's. Then the demon caught her hand and made her twirl. She smiled, giggled, didn't try to hide her mouth this time. Maybe they were bad dancers. No, they surely were, but how much fun were they having doing it anyway. Barely even friends, yet that was the exact moment Corazana started looking at him differently.

> « I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind »

The music started to fade away. Corazana tried to catch her breath the best she could.

"My god... that was unexpected..."  
"What was unexpected?" asked Beetlejuice, who wasn't panting at all.  
She was still breathless, "sharing... sharing a moment like that... with you."  
"Oh. You enjoyed it?"  
"I adored it. Are you smiling?"  
"No. Am I? I can't feel it."  
"You're smiling."  
"Wow. Weird. Does it look good?"  
"It does. You can't feel anything?"

He shook his head no. Corazana took a step in his direction, opening her arms a little.

"May I?"  
"Sure thing, doll," Beej' didn't even finish his sentence before she hugged him, "you're warm."  
"You're not. But that's okay."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. I don't lie."  
"I do. Dontcha think I smell bad? Everyone says I do."  
"You have a funny smell, a bit weird," he did feel something: her breath against his dead skin, "you already know what I think, why did you ask?"  
"I care about your opinion."

The moment he started to hold her tighter, she stepped aside. Corazana looked at BJ's hair, it looked way more lighter than usual. 

"Feeling peaceful?" she asked.  
"Certainly."  
"It's surprising."  
"What's surprising?" he asked.  
"How far we've come since we've met."

He smirked, not knowing where to look, except not at her directly.

"I'm pretty selfish, doll, if I act better towards you, it's just because I need company."  
"Maybe that's enough for me to like you."


	11. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday & Lydia come back home, Cora & the demon have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It's been a while but at least, let's consider this a little Christmas present! I really liked writing this chapter, it's full of angst and I really enjoy when the characters show a part of their emotions by the way they talk to each other. Hope you'll love it!

# Chapter 10

# Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon

"What the hell, guys?"

Corazana brutally woke up and almost hit her head on Beetlejuice's chin. She didn't remember falling asleep. Especially on the demon's thighs.

"Lydia!"  
"Yeah, that's my name," answered sarcastically the teenager.

She wasn't alone. By her side, there was a girl looking her age, with a face similar to a death mask. 

"We were watching a film and ..."  
"She fell asleep. That's it, babe."  
The new girl started talking, she had a deep voice, "so this is the ghost you've been bragging about."  
"Huh, yeah. And this is my babysitter and friend Corazana."  
"Wait, you can see him? How?" asked Cora.  
"I've been summoned when we first met, doll, everybody can see me. That's why you can see the Maitlands too."  
"I don't quite understand how this works."  
"Me neither to be perfectly honest. But y'know, death is mysterious."  
Lydia crossed her arms on her chest, "that doesn't explain what you were doing."   
"Nothing! I swear Lyds. We just ... Spent the night dancing and ... I guess I was pretty tired after it."  
"You ... You two _danced_? Together?"

She shrugged, not sure of what Lydia was expecting her to answer. 

"Whatever. I'm just gonna ignore the fact that my babysitter and the dead guy living under my roof are being intimate."  
"Sounds pretty dope to me," admitted Wednesday.  
Lydia corrected her, "this is fucked up."  
"Y'know, snake cake, my family is way more fucked up than that, don't make a big deal out of it."  
"Easy to say..."

Cora stood up, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Hum, hello? We're still here and able to hear you!"  
"Yeah, no, sorry, we'll finish in my bedroom."  
"Leave it three inches open!" called Cora as they were running up the stairs.  
"So we can hear your dirty stuff? No way."  
"We didn't do anything, for Christ's sake!"

She sat back on the couch, next to the demon. He looked at her with an amused grin.

"She's jealous," realised Corazana, "why?"  
"She had you for herself only for a year, doll. And she's an only child. She doesn't know how to react, seeing you being close to someone else."  
"... That's oddly wise coming from you, Beetlejuice."  
He sneered, "it happens sometimes. You know that it's actually my middle name, right?"  
"Beetlejuice is your middle name? What's your first name, then?"  
"Lawrence."  
"Lawrence?" she repeated. 

His name on her lips made him chill. A year ago, he wouldn't have hesitated and swooped down on her mouth, wether she would have liked it or not. But a lot had happened. Lydia, the Maitlands... He did become a better person.

"Yes..." answered the demon.   
"I wasn't expecting you would have had such a normal name. But ... It suits you somehow."  
"You think I'm normal?"  
"I think you were a normal man at some point. When you were still alive, for example."  
"I can't remember."  
Corazana smiled, "Oh, I think you remember very well, you just chose to ignore it."

He put his hand on the back of the couch, right behind her. She felt his fingers grabbing gently a strand of her curly hair. Corazana was sure he could become dangerous in a second if he wanted. She was walking on thin ice. Very thin ice. 

"You think you know me, huh doll?" he muttered.  
"I think I'm starting to figure out who you are," she shuddered, checking if his hair was changing color.   
"Maybe you do..."

The demon approached his face to hers. Corazana could see every detail on his skin, its light tone, the purple shadows under his eyes, his three-days stubble beard, the dark color of his iris. All those details had probably been here for years, not moving, not impacted by time. 

"I do...?"  
"Well, I mean, I don't even know who I truly am. I'd like to think that someone might know me in this world."

He was still playing with her hair, which was quite comforting now, knowing he wasn't ready to cut her throat open. Beetlejuice was just a lonely demon. And he surely didn't know how to bond with people.

"Lydia knows you," observed the young woman, "the Maitlands too."  
"No, not the way I'd like them to know me. You... You really try to understand me, Corazana."

Never had he ever called her by her full name. She couldn't hide her surprise but Beej' didn't say anything about it.

"Maybe you..." she coughed, trying to put her ideas back into place, "maybe you should show them the part of you you want them to know. Like you did with me."

_You're different, you take the time to actually listen_, he thought, very surprised to be able to keep it in his head.

Normally, he would have needed to create a clone to talk about the stuff going around in his mind. But it wasn't the same as talking to an actual person, like Corazana. In fact, his clones were fun to scare people, but they weren't intelligent or capable of actual reflection. Which could be very fun to do stupid things, but as a lonely ghost, Beetlejuice mostly wanted to be heard and seen rather than just messing around all the time. He had discovered that it was his true wish recently. What was the point of playing those games if not being noticed by the other persons living in the house?

"I ain't done anything, doll, it's you. You... You took the time to do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Understand who I am," he answered, his hair slowly turning blue.

Corazana looked at it with a slight smile.

"I think I get it now. Blue is when you can't figure out something. And right now you don't understand why I give you attention."  
"No I really get why, I'm a huge deal, doll, did you take a good look? Sexiest non-living person on Earth."  
"And you're being a dick again."

He winked and noticed she blushed. 

"I should go to sleep."  
"Yeah, maybe you should."  
"Don't follow me."  
"Can't promise anything."

She sighed, stood up and gave him one last look. His hand hadn't move from the back of the couch, as if he was still holding her hair. 

"Good night, Beej'," Corazana finally said after a few seconds.

She left before he could answer. Soon, he heard the water flowing in the shower upstairs. The blue hadn't quit his hair as he started going to the first floor. He waited a second outside the bathroom. A little voice in his head was telling him to stay right where he was but he shut it up and walked through the door to find Corazana, half-naked, crying in front of the mirror. He didn't say a word, staring at her burned skin silently. Obviously, she noticed his presence behind her, but the young woman couldn't find the strength to scream at him. And for the first time in an eternity, Beetlejuice's intentions weren't malevolent. Somehow, he was just sure she needed a person to know how she truly felt about herself. Maybe a sneaky demon with voyeur mannerism wasn't the right one. But at this moment, he was the only one here.

"Doll-"  
She cut him off, "don't say anything."  
"Okay."

The water was flowing, just to cover up her sobs. His eyes were still analysing her naked skin. Of course, she was beautiful. Not that he was very difficult when it comes to appreciate someone else's body, but Corazana truly was one of the prettiest thing he had ever seen, dead or alive.

"Can I do something?"  
"Is changing the course of time one of your power?"  
"Not that I know."  
"Then no."

Silence. A long one. Then Beej' randomly put his arms around her, holding her tight. He waited for a scream, a kick, anything. But Cora just started crying harder. The demon didn't exactly understood why, he wasn't that good when it came to human emotions, but something was telling him that he did the right thing. Which was quite surprising, because he wasn't used to do so.


	12. Chapter 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a secret piano in the Deetz house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it's been a while! But hey, the new chapter is here, so enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a comment, your feedbacks are important!!

# Chapter 11

# Jealous.

"What kind of teenager were you, back in high-school, Cora?" asked Lydia, while she was eating her breakfast in the living room.  
Corazana was trying to hang some of her painting on the wall, "a whore."

Lydia's Lucky Charms went down the wrong way as she started coughing. She laughed right after but stopped when she saw her babysitter's dead serious face.

"Wait, for real?"  
"Yes. I was in a rebellious phase and slept with half the school to prove whatever to whoever."  
"Not gonna lie, that turns me on," confessed the demon, chilling near the ceiling.

Everyone chose to ignore his comment. Actually, Lydia did because she was still too shocked by her babysitter's statement.

"I can't imagine you being a rebel," she admitted.  
Corazana smirked, "there's a lot of things you ignore about me, young girl."  
"I know that now."  
"That sounds familiar, can't explain why," said Beetlejuice to himself.

Lydia left quickly after that. Corazana kept hanging her pieces in the living-room. For an hour or two, Barb and Adam gave her a hand that she gladly took. Beetlejuice had disappeared God-knows-where and when the Maitlands went to the Neitherworld, Corazana felt how quiet the enormous house was. Until she started hearing some music coming down the corridor. At first, she just thought that Charles was listening to one of his vinyl, but it was strange that the piano playing on a professional recording was so out of tune. The musician was great, but the instrument sounded terrible. No, not terrible. Just horribly sad.

In fact, one of the secrets of the Deetz house was the room behind Charle's office. No one would ever go there, not even the Maitlands or Lydia. But still, there was someone playing music on the piano that was probably in that room.

Of course, Corazana's train of thoughts leads her right in front of the locked door. Charles couldn't be the one in there, he and Delia had left the house during the matinee. Then who...?

"Lawrence?"

The music stopped immediately.

"No," he said after a moment of silence.  
"Come on, I know you're in there, I recognized your voice. Are you the one playing?"  
He repeated, "no."  
"Won't you let me come in? Please."

He unlocked the door and faced the young woman. How strange was this, his hair was purple.

"Are you alright?"  
"Am I- ... I don't know."

He didn't let her walk in, so she was starring at him standing awkwardly in front of her. She got on her tiptoes to sneak behind his large shoulders. As she had guess, she saw a very old piano, half-hidden by a dusty sheet.

"I wasn't aware there was such a beautiful instrument in here."  
"It belongs to Lydia's mom."  
"Emily?"  
"Yeah."  
"Will you play something for me?"  
"The piano is out of tune."  
"Didn't seem to bother you a minute ago," smiled Cora, "please? I love hearing people playing music, and my dad won't do it very often since... ...Well, the accident."

Beej' couldn't help but look directly into her eyes. Her big, dark, full of emotions, eyes. He sighed and sat in front of the massive instrument.

"What would you like to listen?" he asked, his voice sounding more upset than he actually was.  
"Anything. What your heart will tell you to play."  
"My heart is quite dead, Doll."  
"Not that much."

A grin briefly appeared on his lips as he put his hands on the keyboard. Then, he started playing. If he had been able to breathe, we could have said that his was accelerating. Was it panic, stress, pain? The purple of his hair was getting deeper and deeper. It could have turned completely black if Corazana hasn't had place a hand on his head. Slowly brushing his hair using her fingers, she felt the demon relaxing. He soon stopped playing.

"You don't have to do that."

Usually, his voice was very rough, but right now it was even worse as if he was about to cry.

_Which isn't possible, right?_ thought Corazana.

"Do what?"  
"Care about me. Be kind to me."  
"I'm doing it because I want to. No one's forcing me, Lawrence."  
"Why? Why are you calling me by my first name when no one else would?"  
"Does it bother you? I can stop."  
"No, I just... I don't understand. I can't possibly understand. I'm a monster, the kind parents tell their children about at night."  
"Maybe I can just see behind all this."

He was still facing the key, and Corazana's hand was still in his hair too.

"Leave me alone, please."  
She didn't try to argue, "sure thing, you know where to find me if you need to."

As soon as her hand was off his head, he felt a coldness he didn't realize was there before in all of his body.

***

Hanging the final portrait, Corazana took a few steps back to see her hard work finally done. She was very pleased with the result. In fact, she felt proud. Someone let out an amazed whistle behind her.

"Jeez, Cora, that looks awesome!" complimented Lydia who just went back from her shopping.  
"Thanks, Lyds."

The gothic teen started looking at all the paintings. Her attention was caught by the portrait of a young man with dark raven hair and a gentle smile.

"Who's this?"  
"My great grandfather, on my mom's side. Leandro Ortega. He was an actor but died pretty young, my mom never met him."  
"Oh."  
"He's the one at the top of the altar of our family. We started to really celebrate Día de Muertos after he died. He was the first tragedy of our history. The first we remember at least."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Car crash. Pretty basic. After that, my great grandmother had to raise their son alone. She never remarried."  
"That's sad."  
Corazana smiled, "he was his one true love."

Lydia shrugged, muttering something about not believing in true love, but Charles and Delia entered the room, cutting her off.

"Sorry to bother, girls, but your parents are waiting for you Corazana, there's a young man at your house."  
"Thank you Mr Deetz, I was leaving anyway. Thanks again for letting me use your house."  
"The pleasure is mine. Or should I say ours," replied Charles.  
"Oh, and I just wanted to ask, who's the young man at my parents?"  
"No idea," answered Delia, "but he's quite handsome and has a big dog."  
"That's my brother! I can't believe Edmundo's home!"

She rushed out of the house, shouting goodbye at the Deetz. Edmundo heard her coming because he turned around but Corazana went directly to his dog and hugged the animal tight.

"How you doin' my good boy? How you doin'?"  
"I'm pleased to see you too, sis'," sassed Edmundo.  
She glared at him, he had changed his sunglasses since the last time he came, "very poor choice of words, bro."  
"How funny you are today."

He opened his arms so she could hug him too.

"I missed you Ed'."  
"Me too. Oh, I can't wait to hear your horrible voice when you'll sing Elton John under the shower at midnight."

Edmundo looked exactly like her, but taller and his skin was a little bit lighter than hers. The major difference between the two of them was that Edmundo was born blind. That never stopped him from becoming a musician like his dad. He had entered Juilliard two years ago. It has been hard for Corazana to see him leave for New-York, they were very close.

"You haven't changed", she said, a hand on his cheek.  
"Indeed, but you did."  
"You don't know that, silly, my face is the same."  
"I wasn't talking about your face, tonta. I feel it."  
"Maybe you're right. Things have been quite strange and unusual lately."

From the window of the attic, Beetlejuice was watching the scene. He had seen her left the house, saw the wind rippling through her dress and felt deep jealousy growing inside of him. He was jealous of the wind. Jealous of that dog she was so happy to hold. Jealous of the sun warming her skin because he could never do it himself. He was jealous of the future snowflakes that will fall on her little nose. Jealous of the rain she enjoyed so much. Jealous. Jealous.

_Why the fuck am I even jealous?_ he suddenly thought.

She loved dancing in the rain. And he wished he could have been the rain, even for the shortest second on Earth, so he could wet her clothes, her hair, make her laugh and dance bare feet in the mud.

_That's stupid, that's so stupid._

Corazana smiled at her brother, Beetlejuice's heart broke into pieces. Or maybe was it his pride, hard to tell.

_Impossible._

Slowly, he was starting to face the truth, even though denial seemed like a great option from his point of view. He knew he wasn't able to _feel_ that way towards anyone. So why?

"Oh dear Corazana," the demon didn't even realize he has started to talk out loud, "I think I fell for you."

A voice rose behind him, "you WHAT?"

Adam and Barbara just came back from the Neitherworld.


	13. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej' starts to realize his feelings and that it's an impossible love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh things are getting serious between Cora' and Beej... I know it's a very slow burn but just wait for it hehe.

# Chapter 12

# Hey You.

Barbara took a deep breath, "I think he should tell her."

"No way. No, honey, that's the worst idea you've ever had," retorted Adam.

Beetlejuice, even though he was the first concerned, was barely listening to their dispute. They had surprised his soliloquy the day before, a bad habit they had, in BJ's opinion.

"Adam, he has never been that close to have actual human emotions. I think our little Corazana really is helping him! In the best way possible!"  
"But is he helping her? Think about the girl, Barb! How will she react knowing he has "feelings" for her?"  
"I heard the quotation marks," groaned the demon, "I know it sounds unreal but... don't be so hard on me, man, I'm still learning. And I'm sure she'll be disgusted by the way, so there's no need to tell her anything."

The couple stayed quiet, it wasn't easy to deny that option.

"Or she could be touched," argued Barbara.  
"Don't think so."

He looked up to them -he was the only one sitting down- and shrugged. Adam's expression went from outraged to worried. Perhaps Barbara was right and their neighbor helped Beetlejuice to be a better person. The old Beej' would have probably said something like "I'm the one who's gonna touch her if you know what I mean" but he looked dead serious. Did he really change that much?

"I'm gonna go for a walk. But thanks guys, it's nice to know I'm definitely not the right person for her. I mean, I know I'm not, but it's reassuring, she deserves the best and I won't need to hold any illusion about the fact that she could feel the same way. She doesn't, it's crystal clear."

Barbara took a step in his direction, but as soon as her foot touched the floor, he was already gone.

It was windy outside, but the demon couldn't care less. He couldn't feel the weather anyway. He went right to the old tree behind the house. He has never been farther, sand-worms would attack him if he tried. He didn't notice the sleepy person at the foot of the tree.

"Hey you, looking for a quiet place?" asked the drowsy, yet soft, voice.  
"Oh, doll, wasn't expecting you here."

He was totally expecting her to be there.

"Lyds told me she wanted to ask something to the Maitlands, but she didn't came back."  
"When did she left?"  
"Thirty minutes ago. Must have been important."

_Shit, she was behind the door,_ realized BJ.

"I was about to go, I have some stuff to finish before tomorrow, but since you're here I'm gonna stay a little bit longer. Have a sit."

She patted the grass, the demon sat next to her.

"I like fall," whispered Corazana, "everything is so colorful."

They could see Cora's parent's house down the hill, across the road. Miguel was in the garden with his wife, playing her the guitar as she was reading. Corazana seemed to recognised the song because she started mumbling the melody.

"What's that song?"  
"A Mexican one, El Amor De Mi Vida. A few years ago, my dad sang it so much to my mom she threatens him to broke his guitar if he didn't stop. Now I guess it just reminds her simpler times."  
"What are the lyrics?"  
"Oh my god, I don't know if I can remember it well..." she started singing, pretty badly, but he couldn't help but stare at her with shining eyes, "_Hice míos tus gestos, tu risa y tú voz, Tus palabras, tú vida y tú corazón..._ It means something like _I made mine your gestures, your voice and your laugh, your words, your life, and your heart._"  
"Corazón means heart?" asked Beetlejuice (she nodded), "so your name means heart?"  
"That's right."

He slowly put his head on her thighs. Her hand automatically went right to his hair.

"Keep singing, please," asked Beej'.  
She giggled, "my singing skill is awful."  
"I like your voice."

Surprised, Corazana started coughing after almost choking on her own breath. Why did he sounded like this? So sincere. And because he seemed so sincere, she sang. Corazana felt his hand on her inner tight, chilled, as he gently grabbed her flesh.

"I wanna hold you forever."  
"What did you say?" softly asked the young lady.  
"Nothing," he growled.

A third silhouette joined Corazana's parents in the garden.

"Look, that's my brother and his dog."  
"What's his name?"  
"Edmundo."  
"Cool name for a dog."  
"No! Edmundo's my brother! The dog's called Orpheus."  
"Even better," smiled Beej'.  
She bopped his nose, "not funny."

A distant smile forming on his lips, he stood up and helped her get up.

"You have so much work to do, you better get going."  
"Yes, you're probably right. Will I see you tomorrow? For the exhibition?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea to have me dragging around the breathers. I look forward to have a very private visit, and with you as my guide, of course."  
"Will do. See you."

She turned back to her house. His heart was hurting, which didn't make any sense since he wasn't supposed to feel anything. Why was he like this all of sudden? He didn't like it. That wasn't him.

_I can't feel it again, I just can't,_ he thought, angrily.

Without realizing it, Beetlejuice has walked back to the house. In the living room, Lydia was waiting for him, arms crossed on her chest, frowning, staring at him.

"How dare you."  
"Huh, hello to you too, Lyds."  
"Oh, fuck off! I heard everything you said to Adam and Barbara. You can fool them but you won't fool me. I know you can't have those kinds of feelings towards anyone. Leave her the fuck alone! Corazana don't deserve to be manipulated by your selfish ass, you maniac-"  
He stopped her, "ok, ok, you're very angry, I can see that."  
"Oh, really? Keen observation."  
"I'm not trying to manipulate her."  
"Sure, like you didn't try to manipulate me so you could get married and be alive again."

She was way more traumatized by the event than he would have thought. Which was quite legit if he was being honest.

"I've changed."  
"No, you haven't. You can't."  
"Lyds, you want me to tell you the truth? I don't wanna be alive ever again. And that's exactly why I won't say anything to her. I'm too scared of emotions and feelings."

The young girl looked suspicious, scanning every part of his face with her dark eyes.

"You're not lying," she realized, deeply surprised.  
"How do you know that?"  
Lydia sniffed before answering, "Your eyes turn yellow when you do."  
He rose an eyebrow, "for real? I never noticed that."  
"I did, when we were playing **Werewolf**, you pretended to be a villager, you were the last werewolf. And your eyes turned golden."  
"That's super dope," commented the demon with a smirk.

Lydia sighed, starting to get that her friend wasn't trying to trick her. He was surprisingly sincere, which wasn't usual at all, coming from him.

"You really... really like her?"  
He took a few seconds before answering, "I do. Sorry, Lyds, I know you have a crush on her and-"  
"No, not anymore. I'm dating Wednesday, I've never been happier. It's just... I really thought you were trying to mess with her, with me... With everyone. And, yeah, maybe there was a bit of jealousy too," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."  
"That's okay. I mean, you have reasons not to trust me," he opened his arms, "awkward uncle/niece hug?"

Even if Lydia hated his smell, she hugged him back.

"Since when are you my uncle?"  
"I don't know, overheard Charles saying I was the embarrassing uncle no one wants at family dinner."  
Lydia laughed against his shoulder, "well, family dinner would be quite boring without you. I'm glad that you're my embarrassing uncle."

Beetlejuice couldn't feel it, but a huge smile appeared on his lips. It was so incredible to be accepted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazana's exhibition day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might have written that chapter in a day and I love writing each word of it. I think it's a really decisive part of the story, now all the bases are set and we're going straight on the highway to angst. Have fun reading! And leave a comment if you feel like it!

# Chapter 13.

# Experience.

"I told you a lot about Lydia when you first came after her family arrived here."  
Edmundo was petting his dog's head while listening to his sister babbling, "sure, you said she was ... What was it again? Strange and unusual?"  
"That's how she described herself to me the first time we met, yes. And after a year, I can say she definitely is."

Corazana really wanted to share the existence of the Maitlands and Beetlejuice with her brother, but somehow, she couldn't help but be sure that he would believe her only if she wasn't the one seeing them. So she changed some details to the story.

"She couldn't have met Barb and Adam, but one day, she described them to me so precisely, as if they were in the same room as us."  
"You're telling me she's able to see ghosts?" Edmundo's voice was quite serious, he was quite skeptical about that kind of stuff but still open-minded.  
"Yes. The Maitlands, and a third one actually."  
"I don't remember our previous neighbors dying in this house."  
"He's not one of our previous neighbour. I- _she_, doesn't exactly know where he comes from, but that dead man goes by the name of Lawrence Betelgeuse apparently. I don't know if he has a last name."  
"Come again for Big Fudge?"  
"Lawrence Betelgeuse," she repeated, "... Why are you making that face?"  
"I don't know, it just sounds so... Familiar..."

Corazana's heart started pounding. She was sure she had never talked about him to Edmundo, ever. 

"How could you know him?"  
"No idea. Anyway, I'm pretty sure it'll come back to me. I got a pretty good memory, especially with names. So that teen really is special, huh?"  
"Of course. I mean... she's like a little sister. We bonded quickly, and her family is so weird and funny. Remind me of our own, but different."

Edmundo nodded. His smile started to fade away as he stared at his sister's face with his blind eyes.

"How are you feeling those days?"  
She looked down at her hands, "good I guess. Sometimes I feel very weak but... It doesn't happen very often. Having new projects in mind all the time helps me a lot to stay motivated."  
"That's a good thing. You can let yourself slowly giving up like-"  
She cut him off, "like last time. I know. But I'm not alone anymore. I have her, and her three ghosts."  
"Sure. What does he look like?"  
"Who?"  
"That Betelgeuse ghost."  
"He's- Lydia told me he's not very tall, but still taller than me. A little bit chubby, bearded. He wears an old striped suit. His hair is green and messy. And also, she says his voice sounds like his throat was collapsing on itself, probably because he died years and years ago. Can you picture it?"  
"Quite well. It sounds like a D&D character but fucked up. Give me more details."  
Corazana blushed, feeling a little bit trapped, "she didn't give me many details about him..."  
"Well... Improvise. You're a good storyteller. When you talk, it's like I'm little less blind for a minute," whispered Edmundo, making her sister smile.  
"Well... Let's say that his eyes are very dark, but not empty dark, more like the full-of-horrible-traumas dark. He always put on a sarcastic grin to hide sadness and loneliness. I think he's hard to read, but not impossible."  
"Are you sure you're not in love with that ghost dude?" mocked her brother, immediately receiving a pillow right in the face, "not fair! I couldn't see that coming!"  
"Why would you say something like that? I'm talking about a dead man I never saw and you're just being picky! Asshole!"  
"Okay, okay, maybe I was a bit picky. But you do describe him the same way you described Jason to me when you started dating him. Your one true love, right?"  
"Well, he moved to Australia and we lost touch. And I was fourteen or something, of course, I was head over heels for him, he was my first boyfriend ever," justified the young woman.  
"Still, you sound the same."  
"Non-sense."

He was obviously messing with her, but still, his words made their way to Corazana's mind who started internally panicking. Was she really describing him like that? 

"Are you coming tonight?" she asked after a few minutes, "for the exhibit."  
"Of course, even though I'm not sure I'll appreciate it at its fullest."  
"Well, you might be surprised," answered her sister with a mysterious voice. 

*******

The exhibition started at 8 pm. Everyone was curious to know why especially her family. Even her distant cousins had traveled from all around the US and Mexico to be there for Día de Muertos. This was very stressful for Corazana once she realized how many people there were in the living room, waiting for her to make an entrance. Not only her family but also, as promised, Delia's fancy friends coming from New-York.

"Everything's gonna be alright," assured Lydia to her babysitter.  
Wednesday approved, "yes, and even if it doesn't, we can still poison all of them so the exhibit will still be in the journal, maybe the obituaries, but it counts."

There was, in fact, some curious local journalists too.

"Even I know this is a terrible idea," smirked Beetlejuice floating near Lydia's bed, "are you ready, doll?"  
"No, my hair is a mess," she whined.  
"C'mon, can't be as messy as mine. Show yourself already."

When she opened the bathroom door, Beej fell on Lydia's bed, mouth wide open. Her outfit was actually quite neutral, just a simple white dress above the knees, short sleeves and she wasn't wearing any shoes. What was stunning was her make-up. She had recreated a colorful skull on her face like the one Mexicans wore during parades for Día de Muertos. She had painted it with different nuances of red, had to add a lot of fake roses in her hair that she had let being wavy, curly and falling on her back and shoulders. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," marveled the demon.  
"I know it's not as cool as it was meant to be but I've never really done it by myself because my mom was the one-"  
"Cora, you're stunning!" interrupted Lydia.  
She obviously wasn't expecting a single compliment, because she quickly answered, "well there's a lot more to see in the living room too. We should go."

The two young girls left quickly, excited to discover what she had prepared for so long. Before she followed them, Cora felt her arm being grabbed from behind.

"You look amazing."  
She couldn't look in his eyes, what her brother had said earlier was still troubling her, "thank you."  
"I can't wait for you to show me your work."

Before he could say something else, she escaped from his grip and ran down the stairs. When she appeared in the living room, her family and the Deetz started cheering, shyly followed by Delia's friends. She hugged her parents who kissed her on both cheeks, ignoring her protests concerning her makeup and the time she spent on it.

"Okay, okay! Sorry for this delay, we're gonna start. Follow me."

Behind a purple curtain, all her paintings were exposed. Most of them were the portraits of her ancestors or emblematic Mexican figures. A path had been marked by a thousand petals on the floor.

"Mija, this is wonderful," said her mom.  
"I'm sure it is," teased Edmundo's, giving her a little punch in the ribs.

She took his hand and slowly guided him, with Orpheus help, to the closest painting. Approaching his fingers from the canvas, Corazana let him gently touch it. At first, he didn't do anything, and a second later, he let out a surprised yell.

"I can see it! I mean feel it!"  
Cora smiled, "I used a hundred of different materials for each painting. So you could feel every single one of them with a simple touch, and what I tried to transmit."  
"Sis', this is incredible. It's even crazier than your way of telling stories. I can't believe you've done this for me. It must have taken so much time."  
"It did, but it was worth it. I don't get to see that look on your face very often."

Their dad put both his hands on their shoulders. He didn't need to say anything, his gesture was telling Corazana he was really proud of her. She felt a tear on her cheek and wiped it away before guiding the rest of the guests through the room. 

After an hour and probably a thousand compliments, she and the Deetz brought appetizers from the kitchen. She kept talking with the people around. She had never been so overwhelmed with people actually caring about what she had to say. 

"I can't believe you've caught your Abuela Daniela's essence so well, Mija. It's like she's about to jump out of the frame!" 

Rosita was about to break into tears in her daughter's arms.

"Oh, I wish she was there to see that."  
Corazana hugged her mother, "you know, Mamà, maybe she isn't that far after all..."

Lydia and her shared a wink. Of course, only she and the Deetz knew about the after-life. It was hard to keep that secret away from her parents, but since she hasn't been able to see her own family, she didn't want to disappoint them. 

The night ended late. Wednesday and Lydia had fallen asleep on the couch (a stripped and weird shaped one) so Charles and Miguel had to carry them to Lydia's bedroom. When it was all over, Corazana asked the Deetz if they were okay having her in the living room an hour or two more tonight.

"Of course you can! Our house is going to have a fancy reputation all thanks to you!" Delia didn't wait for her husband's approval, they both knew he would agree.  
"Thank you very much. Mamà, Papà, Edmundo, I'll see you later if you're still up, or in the morning."  
"Don't forget everyone's coming for lunch tomorrow."  
"I didn't forget Mamà, I promise." 

Her brother kissed her on the temp, whispering a last "thank you for everything" in her ear. Only when she was sure everyone had left the ground floor, she sat in the middle of the living room, waiting for _him_. He appeared two minutes later in front of Corazana. 

"Heya."  
"Hi."

He turned on himself to look at the paintings quickly.

"That's very cool."  
"Wait, there's something I made just for you."  
"For... What?"  
"For you," repeated Corazana, standing up.  
"I don't understand."  
"You will. Stay here, I'll be back in a second."

She left the room, turned off the light before lighting another one. A purple one. Suddenly, all the paintings looked different. Details that weren't there before suddenly appeared, brightening. All of the portraits now had colorful skulls painted on them. All unique. 

"What the... This is even cooler, how did you do it?"  
"UV paint and black light."

He looked at her and noticed her make up was glowing in the dark too. If his heart could have pounded, it'd be rushing like a blue-arsed fly. She took both his wrists in her hands, Beetlejuice clamped his jaw. 

"I thought, maybe you deserved to have a special something, that only a few persons would be able to see."  
"You and I?"  
"You and I," she confirmed.  
"What about Adam and Barb?"  
"I'll show them the exhibition in the morning. But that one... That one's for you."

_"Are you sure you're not in love with that ghost dude?"_ echoed the voice of her brother.  
_Fuck off,_ she answered.

The demon approached one of the painting and delicately touched it. She noticed his smile.

"You've done this (he designed his hand) for your brother. That's very sweet."

Corazana approached him. Their hands were almost touching. Her pinkie finger tickled his thumb. She thrilled when he grabbed her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Finally looking away from the paintings, he set eyes on the young woman. Corazana slowly faced him, chin up because he was a bit taller than her. She put her head on his chest as he patted her head, holding her tight. Both acknowledge the barrier standing between them. She joined her hands on his back as if grasping at him will erase the cruelty of those feelings she was finally recognizing. 

"I have another little surprise."  
"Man, is this Christmas already? You're spoiling me."  
"No, no... It's just a small thing I want to do... Can you sit down, please?"

He did, legs widely open so she could sit in the middle.

"Eyes close."

The white dress had a secret pocket. In it, there were three tubes of UV paint and a tiny brush. Using only the black light to see what she was doing, Corazana started painting his face, creating the different parts of the colorful skull with purple, white and green. The brush was tickling him, even though he couldn't feel it properly, he winced from time to time. 

"Don't move, I'm almost done. Here, the final touch."

Of course, it wasn't possible for him to see himself in a mirror, so he could just imagine what he looked like.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Día de Muertos suits you well, Lawrence."

The house was very quiet. Why was it always so quiet when it was just the two of them?  
Beej put a hand on one of her cheeks. He just had to bend over, there were only a few inches keeping her away from him. Her lips were slightly opened. The moment he approaches to break the distance, she turned her head. The demon didn't go back and kissed her cheek. 

"I got to go," Corazana's voice sounded broken, "sorry."

She also looked not only sad but devastated. She stood up and left the house without a word. If anyone had seen her going back to her house, they'd say that they saw a colorful skeleton in a white dress running down the hill, roses falling from her hair and tears down her face. A skeleton bare feet.


	15. Chapter 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1988, Connecticut, we write letters, we write letters. Also, Lydia sings.

Chapter 14:  
Life on Mars.

Two days after the exhibition, Corazana has left and went back early to college. The Maitlands were quite surprised since she has promised them to guide them through the exhibit. Of course, they weren't angry, just terribly worried. Almost as much as they were for Beetlejuice, who hadn't left the attic for days.

"The more I think about it, the worst comes to my mind," admitted Barbara. "You don't know anything about this, do you, Lydia?"  
"He told me the same thing he told you. But he could have said something very different to Cora. I have no idea."  
"And you're sure he was being honest about what he said? The fact that he... he loves her?" asked Adam.  
"I'm sure he is."

They sat silently in the living room. That was a tough situation. And since Corazana hasn't shown herself before leaving, it was hard to know if something had happened to her too.

A few days later, a letter arrived. Lydia rushed to the attic and wasn't surprised to find both the Maitlands and BJ.

"She sent a letter!"

As much as he looked dead, Beetlejuice seemed to revive.

Barbara stood up, excited and worried to learn what happened to the young woman, "will you read it?"  
"Of course."

Lydia took a sit and opened the envelope carefully. She cleared her throat and started reading.

"_Dear you,_

_I'm sorry if I've made you worry about me, it wasn't my attention. I've been called by my classmates to finish a group project ASAP. So I had to head back to college in a hurry. Sorry again about that._

_Believe it or not, but I socialized a lot those last days, I've even been to a party and..._"

Lydia had stopped her reading.

"What's wrong, Lyds?" asked Beej.  
"Huh..." she continued, incapable of hiding her hesitation. "_Remember that guy I told you about in our previous letters? The one I had lunch with sometimes. Turns out he asked me to go on a date with him and I guess he and I are a thing now? He's really kind, funny, he cares a lot about what I say. His name's Nathan by the way._

_Say hi to the others for me,_

_Sincerely yours,  
__Cora._"

After a long and awkward silence, Lydia finally decided to notice the elephant in the room.

"Are you okay Beej?"

He didn't answer, instead, he stood up and said: "I'll see you in a few days guys."

Then he drew a door on the wall, knock three times and left.

"Huh... last time he went there, it was to search for his dad. How long was he gone? A month?" thought Adam, out loud.  
"Five." Corrected Lydia.  
"God, time really isn't the same for the dead. Did he told you if he finds him?"  
"He didn't, that's why he came back. He thinks he has been eaten by a Sandworm or that he never turned into a ghost in the first place."  
"I see ..."

Actually, the Maitlands couldn't picture at all what Lydia and Beetlejuice were struggling with, looking so desperately for the one they've lost. But they were understanding, and that was the very best they could do.

"I don't remember Corazana talking about that Nathan..." confided Barbara.  
"She talked about him once, never named him. Something's up, I just don't know what exactly yet. But I'll find out. They're my best friends, and until now, I've always found a way to help them."

A week later, at the Northwestern Community College, Corazana was finishing writing her letter to Lydia. There were two postcards on her desk but she just put the one addressed to the gothic in the envelope. She stared at the other one for a solid minute before reading it again.

"_Dear Lawrence,_

_From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry I ran away the other night. What was I meant to do?  
_ _Please, do not hate me._

_Please._

_I'm trying to forget what happened between us. Did something really happen anyway?  
__Of course, it did... I wouldn't be so disturbed if it was nothing.  
__That poor guy, Nathan, I feel sorry for him. We slept together a bunch of times, and no matter how hard I tried, I see you. It's always you. It's wrong. So wrong. It shouldn't be you._"

She put the letter in a box and closed it. He would never read it, but she needed to let her feelings go, one way or another.

The silence soon became too loud. Corazana put on her headphones and turned on her Walkman. She had forgotten her Elton John's mixtape at her parents, so instead, she had been listening to David Bowie for days. Suddenly, she ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote a brief sentence on it. After bending it several times, she adds Beetlejuice's first name on it and opens the envelope. Hopefully, he would understand what she was trying to do.

Beetlejuice didn't leave for five months this time, only five days.

_What a relief,_ thought Lydia, who would never admit how much she had missed him when he was looking for his dad.

"Corazana's new letter arrived today," she informed him.  
"Oh. Cool."

She has avoided his existence in all her previous letters. Nothing addressed to him, as if they were total strangers. Which they weren't.

_Right...? _thought the demon, uncertain.

"She wrote something just for you."

Lydia gave him the small piece of paper.

"I thought your mom was the only one to call you Lawrence."  
"She was. I never liked my name, until Corazana called me by it. It sounded right."  
"It does. Well... I'll leave you to it," she said with a little smile. "Hit me up if you need something. Anything."  
"Copy that."

He waited. For what exactly?

_It's not so hard to open that fucking letter and read it, _he thought angrily.

And still, he was still looking at it, as if his fingers weren't able to move anymore. Finally, he took the courage to unbend it.

**"_Is there life on Mars?"_**

"What. The. Fuck."

He read it. Read it again. And again, just to make sure there weren't something else written. But nothing. So, because Lydia told him to find her if he needed help, he went to her room.

"What does that mean?" he asked, giving her the shortest letter ever written.  
She smiled, "it's a quote."  
"A quote?"  
"Yeah, from one of David Bowie's songs."  
"Who's that?"  
"A famous singer. Y'know, it's from that song Adam and Barbara listen to sometimes, when they're in the attic and need some time just for themselves."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lydia rolled her eyes and started singing, with the most beautiful and angelic voice Beetlejuice has ever heard.

_"It's a god-awful small affair, for the girl with the mousy hair. But her mommy is yelling "no!" And her daddy has told her to go..."_

Her voice broke a little. She probably wasn't expecting to get so emotional, she looked very surprised. The demon noticed the tears running down her face. Was he supposed to hug her? No, she would hate it. Uncertain, he took her hands as she kept singing. Surprisingly, Lydia was the one to hug him after a few seconds. He carefully caressed her hair as she kept singing the song. Now he has recognized it and remembered Adam and Barbara slowly dancing in the living room while they were still alive, not knowing he was there, observing. At the end of the song, Lydia stayed in his arms without saying anything.

"My mom used to sing me this when she got sick."  
"I'm sorry, Lyds."  
"You didn't know. That's alright."  
"I'm still sorry."  
"I know. Why did she send you that?"  
"I have no idea. Perhaps she likes the song. Should I send something back? But I don't know what! Fucking hell, what is she expecting? What am I suppose to write, Lyds?"

As he kept panicking, Lydia went to her nightstand, opened the drawer and handed him an old walkman.

"Maybe you'll find something in this."  
He opened it and looked inside, unsure, "there's nothing."  
"Beej, Jesus, just listen to the mixtape inside. She made this one, all her favorite songs are on it."  
"Oh, okay."

He smiled awkwardly.

"You never told me what happened with your mom."  
"Maybe I will, someday. But not now."  
"Whenever you're ready. I'll be there for you, always, Lyds."  
"I know you will. Take care of it, it was my mom's."

Holding the walkman tight, he went to the roof, and for the first time, Beetlejuice felt that this wasn't such a bad place to be after all. Placing the headphones in his ears, he pressed the play button and waited. David Bowie started singing softly.

_I, I will be king.  
_ _And you, you will queen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! It's been a while but you'll surely have more chapters from now on. In France, we are confined so I'll have plenty of time to write. Until the next one, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazana is on the campus, bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ... They announced that Beetlejuice has had its last performance on March 10th. I'm glad I had the chance to see it a few days before. I'm still very sad about it tho, this show deserves much better than that. Hopefully, it'll get a new theater anytime soon.  
Until then, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15.  
Heroes.

_You don't need to see him. You don't need to write him letters. You don't need to read his letters either. Don't go back there, it's not right._

Corazana kept repeating that to herself as she was holding his last letter close to her chest. He tried so hard to follow her move, they had been exchanging song's lyrics for a month now, never sending anything more than that. As much as this situation was fucked up, it was still better than having to confront her own feelings about Beetlejuice.

"Feelings?!" she squealed out loud, "no, no, no. This can't be it. I'm just very compassionate. Yeah, that's right. Compassionate."  
"You're talking to yourself now? I'm scared." said her roommate, who didn't seem scared at all.  
"I... huh... Yeah."

They weren't very close. Not at all. In fact, Corazana was pretty sure it was the first thing Lizzy has told her since she came back from her holiday at her parents.

"You might be more fun than I thought you were. I mean less boring," continued Lizzy.  
"Thank you?"  
"You're welcome. Who's that guy you're talking about? 'cause he sure ain't Nathan."  
"Eh... He isn't. He's one of my neighbour. Sort of."  
"Hm."

Corazana could tell that Lizzy wasn't really interested. But there was not much to do at the campus on Sunday.

"You wanna grab a coffee?" proposed Corazana.  
"No thanks, why don't you go bother your boyfriend so I can have the room for myself a little?"

Lizzy was everything Cora wasn't: bored, introvert, rude and very pessimistic. But since she was never asking anything to Corazana ever, politely or not, she left for the rest of the afternoon. It was after walking for an hour around the university that she noticed she was still holding _his_ last letter. So she read it again.

_"We could be heroes,  
_ _Just for one day...?"_

He had turned it into a question because Bowie wasn't asking anything in his song.

"Damn it! It's a proposition!" she suddenly realized, "he wants us to... to..."

_To do something, obviously. But you're gonna have to go back there to know what exactly. Because he sure won't tell you that with lyrics, _thought Cora to herself.

She kept walking, counting on her fingers how long it will be before Christmas break. Only two weeks. Two weeks to pretend she was head over heels for Nathan before going back to her parent's and seeing the ones she truly cared about. And _the one _she truly cared about.

_Get that idea out of your head, stupid. This is a fucked up situation, stop encouraging it!_

But her mind was all set. Corazana already knew why she was coming back, apart from her family, the Maitlands and the Deetz.

Someone put their hands on her eyes.

"Guess who!"

She could've kicked him right in the balls just because he has done this.

"Oh, Nathan, I thought you were at the library."  
"Don't look so glad to see me..." he sounded disappointed.  
"I am, it's just... I'm surprised to see you there."  
"You don't seem surprised. What's this?" as he asked, he took the letter from her, "that's not your handwriting."  
"It's Lizzy's. She couldn't remember what song the lyrics were from."

_Damn, I might be a good liar after all._

"Heroes, by David Bowie," said Nathan, crumbling up the letter.  
"Ah ah, I was sure it was this one!" she tried to hide her growing anger the best she could, "c'mon give it back, she'll be happy to know I found the song."  
"You never talk to Lizzy."

_Oh come on, who does he think he is? James Gordon?_

"Wall she asked me about that this morning, so we chitchat a little! Alright, Lieutenant Columbo?"  
He looked Corazana up and down before giving her back the letter.  
"I have a feeling, cariño," when he said that, Corazana tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, he didn't speak a word of Spanish and barely pronounced this one correctly. "You're not really into our relationship."

_What are you talking about? The first thing you said after asking me on a date was "_ ** _oh damn, I've never did that with a Mexican gal before!_ ** _" and then something about the fact that you thought I was the one and only attractive Latino you've ever met. I hate you so freaking much, Nathan._

"I've never been into a true relationship before, I'm trying, I really am," she answered with the most bewailing voice she could, "I know you're doing your best for me, for us ..."

_Kill me already._

Actually, she was quite surprised to have such a state of mind about Nathan. She has never truly hated anyone before. Not even BJ when they first met (God knew she should have, though). Nathan was the exception. Not only did he made racist comments about other Mexicans, including her family, but he was also selfish and very boring. The last point shouldn't have been this important, but Corazana hated him even more for that. He could have been, _at least_, interesting somehow, but no, he was just boring as hell.

_With that being said, I'm sure hell isn't that boring, after all,_ she thought with a malicious smile.

She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket, gripping the letter and feeling her heart warming up a little. Two weeks.

"Hey, Prieto."

She turned around and saw Lizzy walking towards them.

"There's a call for you. The custodian asked me to get you to the reception."  
"I'm coming. I'll see you later?"

Corazana started walking before Nathan answered. He grabbed her wrist, she winced a little.

"Where's my kiss?"  
"Here."

She put her lips on his, just enough for him to be satisfied, but not enough for Corazana to feel like she was about to puke in his mouth. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"I don't have all day."  
"Me neither, I'm coming, wait!"

She escaped Nathan's grip as quick as she could and reached to her roommate.

"You should break up with him. You looked like you were kissing a dead fish. That's cruel to make him believe you like him."

Lizzy wasn't telling that as a piece of advice, more as if she was commenting on the poor narrative choices of a very bad soap opera. At least, that what it sounded to Corazana.

The custodian, an old lady with eyes similar to a snake's (brown, small, barely blinking), was indeed waiting for Corazana. The young woman only had the time to approach the reception desk that she put the phone right to her face.

"Ya brotha."  
"Oh, okay, thanks."

Luckily, she left so Corazana could have a little privacy.

"Hey, Edmundo, what's up?"  
"Zani! (that what he called her sometimes) You are not gonna believe me!"  
"Give it a try," she teased him.  
"Haha, funny. Listen. Remember that dead guy the little neighbor told you about?"  
"Lydia? Yeah, I- ... I remember telling you about the ghost she pretends to be friend with..."  
"You told me his name and I knew it sounded familiar!"  
"What are you getting at?" she wasn't very patient, especially when it comes to the Beej subject.

Edmundo couldn't hide the excitation in his voice, "I asked my headmaster about it, just to give it a try, y'know? Zani! He was a teacher! The Deetz have the ghost of a Juilliard teacher in their house! His name was Lawrence Betelgeuse Shaggoth... Or Shoggoth, I'm not sure."  
"What happened to him?"  
"No idea. One day he just disappeared from New York and was declared legally dead after five years without giving a sign of life. It wasn't that long ago, Juilliard opened in 1905, he became a teacher there the year after, and disappeared in 1909. But one of the study rooms is named after him, that's why I recognized his name."  
"I gotta go, Edmundo," she could feel the emotions shaking her voice and tried to sound as normal as possible.  
"What? Where?"  
"Home. I gotta go back home."

Before he could say anything else, Corazana hung up the phone and ran to her room. She ignored the look Lizzy gave her when she entered and started packing her stuff.

"Christmas break isn't until two weeks."  
"I know."  
"You can't leave in the middle of the semester, Prieto."

Hearing her normally very quiet roommate making such an obvious statement made her realize what she was doing.

"You're... You're right," she whispered.  
"Of course I'm right."

Corazana felt very empty all of sudden. Which was the opposite feeling she was hoping for after learning something about Lawrence.

*******

Lydia was chilling on her bed, reading a magazine, thinking about Wednesday and the date they had planed in two days, right before Christmas Eve. Things have been going quite good between the two of them. Lydia never pictured herself being in a relationship before, but this one felt so _right_. Like they truly were meant for each other. Wednesday wasn't very expressive, but it helped Lydia a lot when she was overwhelmed by her emotions (mostly negative ones). It was perfectly balanced.

**_Knock knock_**, she heard, coming from downstair. Curious, she went to the living room. Corazana was chatting with Delia at the entrance. Her step-mom was always nicely dressed. She was wearing a long purple dress and had unleashed her hair, probably let it dry naturally too, it was wavy. She looked younger than usual.

"Wow, hey Cora. I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"I just arrived," smiled the young woman, "how are you Lyds?"  
"Good. Good."

Somehow, Lydia had guessed her friend wasn't here for her this time. She smiled and turned away.

"I'm gonna go get him."  
"Get who?" asked Delia, quite curious.  
"Beej, I've got some things to tell him," answered Corazana.  
"Oh, that's great! He loves to talk, the poor thing. He has been ignored for too long. I like having him around, to be honest. He needs company, that's all."

Corazana opened her mouth in surprise. She wouldn't have expected Delia to be the one making that kind of statement about Beetlejuice. But there she was, comprehensive and compassionate. From what Lydia's told her about her dead mom, Corazana suddenly realized what Charles had seen in Delia that might have reminded him of his first wife.

"You're right ..." said Corazana after a moment.

Delia winked at her, "Life-coaching taught me some stuff."

A few minutes later, Lydia called her to the attic. When she arrived, the teen already went back to her bedroom. The demon was sitting on a dusty couch and didn't lift up his head to greet her. She smiled gently, said a shy "hey" which he didn't answer to.

"... Are you pouting, Beej?"  
"No."

He wasn't pouting indeed, his hair was purple in sadness. But it looked like he was ignoring her, so Corazana felt the need to approach him.

"I want us to go outside. Together."  
He briefly smiled as he sassed back, "you want us to go on a date, doll?"  
"You could say that."  
He lost the smile, "why?"  
"I think there are some things we need to talk about, Lawrence," calling him by his first name would strike a chord, she knew it, "and maybe I do want some alone time with you. I believe that's what you were suggesting in your last letter. Of course, it's all up to you, I left you alone at the exhibit and I would understand if you don't want anything to do with me."  
"No!" he took a deep breath, "I mean ... no ... But ... I can't go out."  
"Why?"  
"The Sandworms. They eat ghosts. Plus, how will people react outside, seeing a stripped demon with crazy hair wandering in the streets?"

_Right, I forgot about that part._

"Well if the Sandworms don't eat breathers, you'll just have to hold my hand as long as we're outside, right? They won't attack you if I'm here to keep them away."  
"I guess so."  
"And ... I can manage to get some of my dad's old clothes, so you could look a little less ... strange? Would that be okay?"  
"Probably."

He sounded quite indifferent, but his hair was slowly turning back to its original green.

"I'm not sure I can do that, doll."  
"It's gonna be okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Corazana approached a little more, put a hand on his shoulder and bend over.

"_We could be heroes, just for one day_?" she whispered at his ear.

After promising she'll be back as soon as possible, Corazana left the attic, leaving Beetlejuice quite confused. 


	17. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a walk, but BJ is angry and Corazana needs explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this chapter might be a little longer than usual? I'm not even sure but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I really liked writing it!

Chapter 16.  
El Tango de Roxanne.

Lydia never pictured how Beetlejuice looked like when he was still alive. She had honestly no idea if this look was an accurate one, but right now, he did look less dead than usual. Corazana had hidden his messy green hair under a purple beanie, he was wearing a simple black shirt with a jean jacket as well as pair of black pants. 

"Wow, dude, you look _normal_," said the goth with a grin, trying to hide the fact that she was really impressed by the change.  
"I don't like it," muttered the demon.  
Corazana smiled, putting a little bit of blush on his cheeks with her fingers, so he would look less dead, "would you look at that? A true fashion icon."  
"Stop mocking me, doll..."

The make-up made him feel weird, he scowled, Lydia burst out laughing.

"This was a fucking awful idea!"  
"Hey..." Corazana put a hand on his shoulder and pressed it gently, "everything is fine, see? It's just unexpected to see you like that. Right guys?"

She turned to the Maitlands and Lydia. The teen just grinned at him, Adam rose his thumbs and Barbara gave him an encouraging smile.

"We're all cheering for you," added Adam.

"Ugh. That's just cheesy now."

Even though he did try to sound nonchalant, everyone in the room caught the little spark of emotion in his eyes.

"Are you done?" he asked Corazana as she was trying, in vain, to brush his left eyebrow with her finger.

She sight, defeated by the brow, "I'm done."

Lydia opened the front door. She and the Maitlands stayed under the porch, keeping an eye on them as they were walking to the old tree. So if anything happened, they could intervene. Mostly for the Sand-Worms situation, but also because they all noticed the few red strands in his hair. But since Corazana didn't seem to care about it, they just let it go.

The young woman stopped at the old tree, waiting for the demon. He looked down at their hands. She took his and squeezed it slightly. 

"Ready?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Don't you worry, I'm here."

They walked passed the tree.

Apart from a couple of old people, no one really noticed Beetlejuice downtown. Corazana bought them ice-creams. She did note that his mind was elsewhere, but she couldn't summon all her courage to start talking. They had been quiet since they left the Deetz's house. Very quiet.

"I ... There's a place I want to show you."  
"Okay. What kind?"  
"The kind you'll like."

He clasped her hand, interlacing their fingers. 

_We look like a c- ... C- ... _Corazana chocked on her own breath, _no, no, stop. This is madness and not the reason you brought him here. _

They walked for a while, Beetlejuice was looking all around him, like a puppy discovering the gigantic world around him. It was the first time in years he had seen something else than the house, the garden and the Neitherworld. It was the first time in years he had seen so many new faces, apart from the people that lived in or visited the house. His hair was much lighter than its regular brown/green. She could see that with the few strands that were out of the beanie. It almost looked blonde.

Eventually, they arrived in an isolated part of the town, there was just a group of children playing soccer in a wasteland. And in front of it, an impressive, old, big and abandoned building.

"It was a cinema," whispered Corazana, pointing at the few letters that once indicated that **_Citizen Kane_** played here, "no one ever comes here, there's an urban legend saying that it's haunted because the roof fell off and apparently killed a bunch of people. The truth is, there wasn't a single person in the theatre when that happened so... yeah, the place is as haunted as Disneyland."  
"You'd be surprised to know how many people died at Disneyland, doll."  
She cleared her throat to hide her surprise and the chill she suddenly felt down her back, "that- that was a figure of speech. Anyway, this place is just desert."

They went inside, entering by the back, hidden door. Actually, only a very small part of the roof had fallen down at the entrance. The biggest part of the building's structure was still up and in good shape. The main screening room was quite large, there even was a little scene right under the giant screen. That's where they decided to sit because the red seats were rotten and dusty. This wasn't really a problem for BJ, actually, but Corazana refused to put her skin near that. 

"But you've been holding my hand for at least two hours," sassed the demon, "now you're scared of a little decay all of sudden?"  
"Shut up."

Once they sat down, he let go of her hand and waited, paying attention to every single noise around.

"Any Sand-Worm?" asked Corazana.  
"No. Not for now at least."  
"Good."

She started playing with the cuffs of her jeans. 

"So, what is this all about?" questioned Beetlejuice.  
"I ... I huh ... I wanted to apologize for what happened at the exhibit..."  
"Oh, so you're sorry now," he dared.  
"What was that?"  
"Anger."  
"Can you just let me explain myself before getting mad? Can you?"  
"Listen, love, my mind was made up. No matter what I was _feeling_ (he emphasize the word as if he didn't believe in its meaning himself) towards you, it wouldn't matter, because you and I are too different anyway. But _you_ made a move too. Just to run away right after. And a month later, you wrote a letter to tell us about that motherfucker you've been fucking-"  
She interrupted him, "I know what I did, okay?!"  
"Then why the hell are you trying to apologize? There's nothing to be sorry about. You've found a better match, good for you."  
"No I-..."  
"Yes? You what?"  
"I didn't."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. He's an alibi."

He stared at her, angry, dead silent. Hurt.

"You're lying..." growled the demon, sounding like a wounded beast.  
"Have I ever lied to you, Lawrence?"  
He grabbed her wrist and pushed her down, "don't call me that!" He was all over her.  
"Or what? You're gonna hurt me? I get it, you're furious, and I am too!"  
Beej stopped moving and looked at her scars, "you still think I would be able to hurt you?"  
"No."

Corazana could see how enraged he was, and yet she was very calm. 

"Lawrence... (he squeezed her wrists) please try to understand... You _know_ how difficult that situation is... for both of us."  
He sighed, "yeah, I know."  
"Would you let me go now?" she could feel his thumb caressing her wrist, he didn't seem to listen, "Lawrence?"  
"Hm?"

A hurricane could have stormed outside she wouldn't have noticed it. 

"Why telling us about that son of a bitch though?" he asked.  
"To convince me in the first place. And I thought that, maybe, if you ended up hating me... things would be easier. But I couldn't help myself, I had to contact you again," she chose this opportunity to switch their position, pushing him with one leg and putting her weight on one side to make him roll on his back, "because he's not you."

If he was able to blush, he would have. Probably. But instead, he just stuttered.

"L-lame... "  
"Pfff, I know," smiled Corazana, "I'm much better with words usually."

Probably surprised by the sudden change of ton of this conversation, Beej' let out a nervous laugh. 

"You're weird, doll."

He hugged her, her head resting on his chest. He could felt (more or less) her raven black hair tickling his neck. She heard him softly growl at her ear. 

"I remember the first time I saw you," said BJ after a moment, "it was a Halloween night, maybe twelve years ago. You were ridiculously dressed as a ghost, just a sheet with two holes for the eyes... Now that I think about it, maybe it's not that ridiculous since the Maitlands did the same thing while being _actual_ ghosts. Anyway. Your old neighbors, which whom house I was haunting, opened the door and faked a terrified scream. You immediately took off the sheet and apologized, on the verge of tears. You never quitted those big childish cheeks, huh?" he pinched them, ignoring her pout.  
"Why are you telling me this all of sudden?"  
"I don't know, it came back to me. I never really cared about children, they annoy me."  
"You really are a demon, hm?" she teased.  
"From what I've seen through the years, I think children are the actual demons of this society."  
"Fair point, children can be real douches."

Outside, one of the kids threw the ball against the wall of the abandoned cinema. The sound echoed for a few seconds, making them realized they had stopped talking. Corazana was still laying on him, breathing softly. 

"Corazana..."  
"Hush."  
"But-"  
She cut him off, "please."

Starring at her, not sure of what to do next, Beetlejuice just waited for her next move. She approached a little bit more. That gaze she was giving him could have killed him a second time. Her lashes could almost touch his skin, and definitely did when she kissed his cheek. It felt like the touch of a butterfly. It felt like an electric shock. He switched their positions again, making her gasp in surprise. Corazana's hair was dusty, tangled, and she was beautiful. Bitting his lips, the demon bent over to kiss her neck. And as he was starring to go down, her voice brutally interrupted him.

"Lawrence, what happened in New-York?"  
He stayed quiet for a while, his mouth on her collarbone, "what?"  
She instantly regretted bringing the subject on, but that was the very first reason she brought him here, she needed answers, "Lawrence Betelgeuse Shoggoth, you disappeared from New-York in 1909 and was declared legally dead five years later. You're not a millennia-old. Not even a century old. Who are you, and what happened in New-York?"


	18. Chapter 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New-York, 1906.

Chapter 17.  
Je ne suis pas un héros   
(I'm not a hero)

I checked myself one last time in the big old mirror standing in the hallway. I recognize the young man standing in front of me, and at the same time, he kind of looks like a stranger. Same ash blonde hair, same beard I forgot to shave for three days, same round body, same sad brown eyes. 

"Lawrence! You're gonna be late, moron!" screamed mom from upstairs.  
"I know mom, I'm on my way."  
"Get your ass out of this house!"

By house, she meant the small apartment we rent in Brooklyn. As soon as I closed the door, I hear a bottle of whatever she was drinking with her coffee this morning break up behind me. I stood for a second on the doormat, hand on the doorknob. Then, with a deep sigh, I left. 

New York has always been _my _city. I was born there and never planned to leave. I knew everyone in my neighbor and they knew me as well. I can't really say they're my friends, I don't have friends, but they were like distant family to me. On my way to the place where I'm going, I bought myself a coffee and today's _New York Times_. 

"Any good news, Larry?" I asked the old merchant.  
"Nah."  
"You know what they say: no news means good news!"  
"I never heard anyone say that kinda bullshit, kiddo."  
I laughed awkwardly, "me neither. Bye Larry."  
"Ugh," he answered.

Larry doesn't really like me because he doesn't like my mom. She has thrown a bottle of whiskey by the window one time and it almost killed his cat. That should've made us something in common, since I don't appreciate my mom as well, but I think he sees me as the apple that didn't fell far from the tree. Which is stupid, because one of the reasons my mom hates me so much it's because I apparently remind her of my dad. ... Yes, that's fucked up. Just remember that neither of them loves me. But that's alright. I don't need them. Or their love.

After a long walk in this city, I like to call mine, I finally face the brand new building in front of me. Actually, it's not "brand new", the school opened last year. But it still looks newer than a lot of buildings I've passed by. Taking a deep breath and retightening my tie, I finally entered. It was still early, so there weren't a lot of students yet. For the first time in years, I realized I wasn't _that_ young anymore. Not an old man but in four little years, I will be entering my thirties. Weird. I feel like the days my mom locked me in my room for letting a window open, without light or food, weren't that long ago. 

"Good morning. You're new here?"

The voice asking me this was soft, I wasn't sure if it was a girl or a guy talking until I turned and discovered a young man standing in front of me. He looked quite handsome. Tall, thin, light blonde hair with gracious curls falling on his forehead. He smiled at me, reviling dimples on his cheeks covered with freckles.

"Hello, huh, not really. I'm the new music teacher."  
"So you're new indeed."  
".... Well, I mean... Yes."  
"Do you know your class?"  
"I- huh... Excuse me, I don't think I know you?"  
"No, sorry. Name's Willow. Willow Beasley," he offered me his hand, I shook it, "what's your name, sir?"  
"Professor Shoggoth."  
Willow smiled, again, "That's unusual."  
"If you say so."  
"Do you know where your classroom is?" questioned Willow, who apparently wasn't planning to leave me alone.  
"Yes," I lied "I know exactly where it is. Now if you'll excuse me, young man."

I don't know what I was apologizing for. He simply tilted his head like a curious puppy but didn't try to argue with me. I started exploring the school, secretly hoping to find the headmaster's office by chance. Which I did, quite surprisingly. I knock three times and waited.

"Come in."

Perfect headmaster's cliché of a prestigious school: austere, serious, white-haired, white-skinned, wearing a tailor-made suit and fitted behind a large wooden desk. 

"Good morning, sir," I started, with my most polite intonation, "my name is-"  
He interrupted me, "Mr Shoggoth. I was expecting you."  
"Ah, great. I guess."  
"Have a sit."

As much as he looked like the French author Victor Hugo, he wasn't half as interesting as him. Never have I ever heard such a monotone voice in my entire life. 

"Good, huh, I guess I shall go straight up to meet my class then?" I already knew the answer, I was just trying to stop him from talking about a specific part of the school rules again.  
"You shall," confirmed the Victor Hugo lookalike.

That's how I realized I already forgot his name. I felt a little bit shameful but not enough to look guilty. 

"Very well, have a great day sir."

It was only when I stepped out of the office that I realized I forgot to ask where my classroom was. Not wanting to go in again, I sighted and start walking. Maybe I'll get lucky again. 

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. All these students are so full of themselves. Maybe they're testing me, the new teacher, see if I can handle their so-called _talent_. I definitely could, if I was allowed to insult them every time they opened their goddamn mouths. The worst one was, by far, that Willow Beasley fucker. When I saw him entered, I knew I was screwed by the look he gave me. Arrogant, cocky. I could have punched his perfect and angelic face. "You know we studied that last year, sir, right?" he asked in front of the whole class, who openly sneered at me. Of course, I _knew_ they already studied Beethoven, but they couldn't have learned everything about his music in a year. They couldn't have learned that in a lifetime. But I just felt stupid, so I made them study Schumann instead.

"Professor?"

Beasley hadn't followed his stupid friends out of the room. Maybe they had a reason to mock me: I fell in front of the whole class right after writing my name on the blackboard. But still, they could show a little bit of respect. Anyway, Beasley. He was the last one in the class, he didn't have this overconfident smile anymore. He just looked tired.

"Yes, huh-, what's your name again, young man?"

I remembered his name perfectly, of course. But I apparently hit it right in the head: he looked disappointed.

"Beasley. We met this morning."  
"Ah, yes, right. What do you want?"  
"I... I just wanted to ask you for some advice on my solfège. I know it's not perfect."

It is, and he knows it. Which lead me to that question: what was he really doing here?

"I don't do night classes."  
"I can pay. For private lessons."

Paying for lessons he already masters by himself? Something is off.

"I don't do private lessons either," I answered, taking my stuff, ready to leave.  
"Please, professor."  
"Young man," I felt satisfied just seeing him tensed because I called him that, "I don't know what you're trying to do right now, but you don't need me to improve your solfège, and I think you are perfectly aware of that. If you have time to lose learning things you already know, good for you. Good evening, Beasley."

I left before he could answer, leaving him in the middle of the empty classroom. Sure, I felt a little guilty doing that, but no, I didn't go back. 

A week later, he asked me the exact same thing. Once again, I refused. This time, however, he seemed more desperate than before. 

"You don't understand..." he whispered.  
I answered without looking at him, focused on papers I wasn't really reading, or correcting, "I do not."  
"Sir, I need help."  
I looked up and realized his deep blue eyes were full of tears, "what's wrong Beasley?"  
"I need to stay away from my home, and I need a reason."  
"What? W-why?"  
"It's complicated."  
"Yes, I get that, but why me? I'm sure there are other teachers that know you way better than me. I arrived last week."  
"Exactly. You didn't get the time to hate me already," he smiled, looking down, "your shoelaces are always undone."

He kneeled to tie them. I felt uncomfortable. He made me feel uncomfortable. I took a step back. 

"What's wrong with your home?"  
"You don't need to know that. Please. It will just take one evening a week of your time."

He looked desperate. I nodded.

"Fine."

Lost for words, I let him go. I was quite surprised with myself, honestly. I couldn't stand that boy the second I met him. But something in his eyes made me change my mind. He truly had that look I had when I was a child, terrified of going home because I knew my mom would be waiting for me in the living-room, a bottle of booze in one hand, the thing she would throw in my face in the other. Willow didn't look bruised though. Good for him. 

If I'm being perfectly honest, I thought he was messing with me and will never show to those night classes he asked for. Because I know people can read me like an open book, so I knew that he perfectly noticed how awkward he made me feel the day we met. I couldn't deny the fact that he was beautiful. But he also had a charisma and physical presence I never had. The kind of essence that made you feel small, vulnerable, and irreducibly attracted. That was the power Willow Beasley had on people. And I wasn't the only one. Everybody loved him, he was the leader of his group of friends, the one who had a different girl waiting for him every night in front of the school. And that was fine, I mean, I'm not here to judge him, mostly because I already did the second we met, but also because I couldn't care less.

Just as I thought, he didn't need my solfège lessons at all. Willow wasn't born a genius, but he did had talent and was a worker. So the main thing we did during our night classes was playing music. That started the day he asked me which instrument was my favorite.

"The piano," I answered, while correcting a pile of dissertations, "you?"  
"I play the cello," he moved his head in the direction of the giant instrument case at the back of the classroom.  
"And it's your favorite instrument?"  
"I guess, that's the only one I've ever played."  
"I've never been good with the cello."

I was just like my dad, a good pianist. Maybe that's another reason why she hated me so much.

"We could play something," proposed Willow.  
"Any idea in mind?"  
"Maybe."

He stood and went to take his instrument. He lifted it as if it was as light as a feather.

_Show-off_, I thought.

I sat in front of the piano.

"So, maestro, what should we play?"  
He smiled, "Schubert, piano trio no. 2, Andante con moto."

_Oh and his Italian HAD to be perfect as well_.

"It's supposed to be a trio, young man. There's no violin here."  
"There's no audience either. Let's give it a try, professor."

And we did. I started playing first, letting my fingers dance on the keys. He followed the melody right away. And then, it was like we were dancing. _Spiritually_ dancing, on a partition, we didn't even need. I could play with my eyes closed, but if I did, I wouldn't have caught him doing the same thing. I realized, seeing him like this, eyes closed, holding his cello close to his chest, that he never showed true happiness and serenity until that night. He smiled with his friends, he was polite with the headmaster, dropped hints at me several times, but now he looked peaceful. We did the entire thing, apart from the violin part, and then stayed silent for a few minutes.

"See? It wasn't _that_ awful," sassed Willow.  
"You're right. So what? You asked for private lessons just so we could play Schubert in the intimacy of an empty classroom?"  
"Not really. To be honest with you, I just need a safe space."  
"A safe space? And you thought the classroom of the new teacher you despise was the right one?"  
"I don't despise you."  
"Seems like you do."  
"No I- ... I'm bad with words. Terrible. I wanted to catch your attention. It wasn't the best way to do it but... It worked, right?"  
I gave him a suspicious look, "indeed..."  
"You know I'm different, don't you?"

I rose an eyebrow. 

"Are you?"  
"Not different _like that_. I'm not special. ... It's just ..."

Oh lord, how he seemed embarrassed. 

"You don't have to tell me what's happening at your house if you don't want to. I get it, you want to stay away once a week, I can offer you that."  
"My parents are very religious."  
"Yes?" I don't know if it was truly a question, I just didn't know what to say.  
"And ... They won't accept some ... Parts of me... As they are..."  
"Hm hm?"  
"So I-... I ... The day I saw you, the very first second, I knew that somehow, I could trust you..."  
"You have a very bad intuition, really."  
He ignored my comment, "there's something wrong about me. I'm scared."  
"From what I'm seeing, you look absolutely fine."  
"It's inside of me..."  
"Are you sick?" I asked.  
He hesitated, biting his upper lip, "maybe."

He stayed silent for a few seconds. I gave him an encouraging look.

"I... I like men."  
I choked on my breath, thinking he was messing with me, but obviously, he wasn't, "wait, that's it?"  
"What do you mean "that's it"? Do you have any idea what that means?"  
"I do, actually. And I also know how _some_ people despise us for just existing. There's nothing wrong with you, Willow, and you're not sick."  
"How do you... Wait, did you say "us"? Was I right about you?"  
I smiled, "I think that's enough for tonight's class. Good night, young man."

Something new was born that night. A bond. A very special and secret bond, just between Willow and I. I started appreciating our private lessons. Winter arrived. We spent most of the evening starring at the snow in the moonlight rather than playing. No one was asking questions about this situation, so I'd came to the conclusion that it was fine. 

One night, we fell asleep in the classroom, watching the snowflakes falling from the sky. New York under the snow was a different world. Unique. Full and yet empty. There wasn't a single soul in the streets that night. There was just us, the dark sky's vastness, and the silver moon.

**_The demon suddenly reached for Corazana's hand._**

** _"Sandworms..." he said.  
_ ** ** _"Okay," answered the young lady with a gentle smile, pressing his fingers with hers._ **

** _ It was cold. Eating ice-creams in December wasn't the best idea she ever had. _ **

I think that was the night I started to feel something different towards him. So did he. But we never tried anything, none of us made a move. Until new year's eve. He proposed me to go see the ball drop in Time Square, I accepted. 

That night, as we were counting the seconds before the beginning of 1907, he took my hand in the middle of a bonded crowd. No one noticed it. My heart did, of course. But then my responsibilities glared at me. _You're a teacher, _they reminded me, probably wincing, which is hard to tell because they were a metaphor of my discomfort. 

"We can't let this happened," I said, in a low tone.  
He smiled without looking at me, "nobody needs to know. You want this as much as I do, don't you?"

The ball was almost down. I swallowed my saliva, once again trying to clear my head. Unsuccessfully. I couldn't let go of his hand. It was so warm. It was _his_ hand.

** _"I'm summarising," said the demon "or we'll have to stay here the entire night. I think I fell in love with him that night. Or before, but I realized I was at that moment."  
_ ** ** _"Okay," smiled Corazana._ **

** _ They were facing each other, she was holding his hands in hers, stroking them._ **

A few months passed until we talked about that night again. 1907 was the year when everything changed for us. We couldn't ignore what was happening between us anymore. And yet, we were pretending still having a normal student/teacher relationship. I felt guilty for feeling that way towards him. I was a person of influence, a professor, probably manipulating and using the power I had on him without even realizing it. But if that was the case, why was he the one calling the tune?

"Can I call you by your first name?" he asked, one night, cleaning his cello.  
"You don't know my first name."  
"Lawrence."  
"How do you know that?" I wasn't really surprised.  
"I've done my research. So... can I?"  
"I guess so. Can I call you Willow?"  
He grinned, "you've always been allowed to call me however you wanted."  
"I have manners," I answered.  
"Sure, Lawrence."

I started playing a random melody on the piano. I felt him standing behind me. He bends over, put his arms around me and his head on the top of mine.

"You smell like coffee," breathed Willow.

_If I stop playing, I'll kiss him, _I thought.

I kept playing random notes on the keyboard. 

"Those walls will stay quiet about us, you know?"  
"Willow..."  
"It's just you and me."  
"Willow, it's too risky."  
"Maybe."  
"No, not _maybe_. It _is_ too risky. People won't accept that."  
He retorted, "who cares about what people think?"  
"I do! I do because people are dangerous!"

I had stop playing.

"Don't you think I know that? My parents, my entire family would _kill me_ if they knew."  
"So you know we can't take that risk."  
He was holding me tighter in anger, I don't think he was aware of that, "if I spent my life not taking that risk, I'll die unhappy, miserable, alone!"  
"Willow, the day you'll face someone who truly wants to hurt you, you'll be ready to make compromise, just to save your ass."  
"It's not a compromise! It's my whole life!"

He was crying. Crying in my hair that smelled like coffee. 

"I need you..."  
"You don't need me. The only person you'll ever need in your life is yourself," I lied, knowing perfectly that I needed him too.  
"That's not true. That's so not true."

Willow kneeled behind me, burying his face in my crumbled shirt. 

"We could run away."  
"To go where? And how will you become a famous musician if we left New York?"  
"I don't care about that. I just want to feel complete, understood."  
"You're a very tormented boy, aren't ya?" I said, softly, turning away so I could face him and his tears.  
"We could run away," he repeated.  
"A student disappearing with a teacher? They would assume I kidnapped you."  
"Who are "they"?"  
"Your family, the police, everyone."

Willow looked up, staring at me with his bright blue eyes. They almost looked silver in the moonlight. 

"Don't you wanna leave?" he asked.  
"Of course I do. But where could we go?"  
"Anywhere."  
I sighed, "listen, I want you to graduate. If, and only _if_, you still want us to run away, then we will."  
"Really?"

I nodded. A second later, he kissed me for the first time. 

** _"So..." Corazana was counting the years on her fingers, "he graduated two years later, in 1909, the year you disappeared from New York."  
_ ** ** _"Yeah."  
_ ** ** _"You're shaking."_ **

** _ She held his hand tighter._ **

** _"If you don't feel good talking about it, you can stop."  
_ ** ** _"I didn't even notice I was shaking."  
_ ** ** _"You still are."  
_ ** ** _"I can't feel it," muttered Beetlejuice, "I'm a demon."_ **

We spent two years hiding from the rest of the world. He came to my place the few times my mom wasn't home, I went to his when his family was going to the South for business purposes. Willow had both his parents alive and still living together plus three older brothers. He never judged me for still living under the same roof as my mother. The only reason I did was because she was sick. It felt like a duty. A terrible one, honestly. 

Willow was my everything. I wanted to protect him from his family. He was so scared of them. More than I was of my own mom and God knows she terrifies me. I think he truly believed they could kill him for being attracted to men. And I'm sure he was right about that. His family was the kind to wear white hoodies with red crosses on it every Sunday.

Eventually, I started to believe we could have a happy life together. We'd just have to disappear. Who would try to find us? No one would know where to search. We could be happy. Yes. 

He graduated, of course, top of his class. I wouldn't exaggerate saying Willow was promised to a great future. But he had decided to give up on that to live with me, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing could go wrong. We had planned our escape for two years.

But the night before our departure, something happened. When I arrived at my apartment, I overheard my mother screaming and throwing things against the walls. She was fighting someone. My heart started pounding rapidly. There was only one person, besides me, she ever fought in her life. I ran inside. 

"Dad!"

I haven't seen him in years. He left us when I was still a kid. What was he doing here, in our living room? Why did my mom was aiming at him with a gun?

**_"I'll never know what he was doing here. When she saw I was home, mom shoots him. Three bullets, two in his head, one in his throat. Then she turned to me, the pistols on her temple. _**"I'll see you in hell," **_she said. Next thing I knew, her brain had redecorated the wallpaper."  
_** ** _"What?" gasped Corazana, "you're kidding? You're kidding me right now, aren't you?"  
_ ** ** _"No. I don't know what happened between them. I don't know why she did it. When we met again in the Neitherworld, she refused to tell me. Then a Sandworm ate her and I never found my dad. I guess it was about money. But that's why she became a demon. That's what she told me. It's a punishment. If your last significant action as a breather was to take someone else's life, you're condemned to never feel anything ever again."  
_ ** ** _Corazana stared silently before asking, "... You're a demon, right Lawrence?"  
_ ** ** _"Correct."_ **

Willow asked me to find him in Central Park, near the Alexander Hamilton's sculpture. Willow asked me to find him in Central Park, near the Alexander Hamilton's sculpture. Willow asked me to find him in Central Park, near the Alexander Hamilton's sculpture. 

Fuck. My mom killed my dad and then herself. What the hell. What the fucking hell. 

Willow asked me to find him in Central Park, near the Alexander Hamilton's sculpture. Willow asked me to find him in Central Park, near the Alexander Hamilton's sculpture. 

Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? 

Willow asked me to find him in Central Park, near the Alexander Hamilton's sculpture. 

There he was. Waiting for me. He approached me, I was crying since I left my home. I was out of breathe, because I ran for half an hour. I felt like my mom was chasing me. 

"Lawrence, are you alright?" he asked.  
"The last train. We have to get the last train."

My brain was absolutely fucked up at this very moment. But I could remember two things: we planned to take the last train at Grand Central. And our destination was Newtown, Connecticut. 

"What happened?"  
"We have to go."  
"Wait, you're out of breath, Jesus Christ."  
"There's no time."  
"Okay, you'll tell me everything on the train."

And I did. My voice was flat, strangely emotionless. It was late, so a lot of passengers were already asleep. No one cared if I was telling how I saw my mom murder my dad in cold blood. They didn't pay attention to us. Willow held my hands the whole time, telling me that everything would be okay once we arrived to the cottage I rented months ago. Everything was behind us. It has to stay in New-York. All the bad memories. 

"I should have stayed. The police's probably there."  
"It's too late to change your mind. Only a killer goes back to the crime scene."  
"Hm..."

I wasn't really convinced by this theory. I didn't even took a good look at my father before running away. I wonder if he had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. Now that he has a bullet hole in the head, I guess he has. 

Willow slept on my shoulder. I woke him up when the train stopped at our station. Newtown, Connecticut. New life, Connecticut. I never pictured myself leaving New-York. And yet, here I was with nothing but a suitcase and the person who mattered the most. We had nothing, but somehow we felt rich and unstoppable.

** _"You wanna know something funny?" asked Beetlejuice, who didn't seem amused at all, "his family found him in less than a month. They contacted him, threatened him. He kept that away from me. We could have find a solution."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to write this chapter in Beetlejuice's POV, hope you'll like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger :)


	19. Chapter 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and last part of BJ's tragic past. TW: homophobia/violence/slur/death/blood

Chapter 18

The Hearse Song

Willow was acting weird those days. That worried me a lot. Was he sick? Was he unhappy? 

"Are you alright?" I asked him one morning, as he was drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm okay. It's just so rainy... The river down the house is on the verge of overflowing the garden."

"I didn't notice that there's too much fog."

"I saw it when I was coming back from downtown."

He was going to the city a lot. I mean, that was perfectly okay, that was his right to go wherever he wanted to. But he never told me anything about his days. I felt he was keeping things from me. And I felt guilty because that meant he didn't trust me. What have I done to make him believe he couldn't talk to me? 

Apart from that, we were happy. Our disappearance alerted some local journals for a few weeks. But a month later, no one was talking about this affair anymore. I learned that some students where sad that I left. I had built myself a solid reputation over the few years as a teacher at Juilliard.

** _"They named a classroom after you," said Corazana, "that's how I learned more about you. My brother knew your name."_ **

** _"You got lucky."_ **

** _ He put one of her curls behind her ear. The demon hadn't let go of her hands, and they were still lying on the dusty ground._ **

** _"I wasn't lucky. You were a great teacher. Good enough for those students to remember you over the years."_ **

** _ He mumbled something she didn't understand. _ **

I noticed he was losing weight. But every time I draw attention to how thin he was, Willow was just denying. I was more than worried because he was obviously hiding something. Why? Everything was going so well between the two of us... 

As a matter of fact, the only time he seemed happy was when he was decorating the house. He bought an awful and terribly heavy statue from God knows where and had it exposed in our bedroom, on the shelf right in front of our bed. I don't exactly know what it was supposed to look like, maybe a dying bloated zebra. I mean... It didn't really look _like_ a zebra exactly, but it was weirdly shaped and painted with black and white strips. So it was probably something like a zebra.

"It's... Funny looking," I said, a morning, while he was cleaning off the dust on it. 

"I was thinking about you when I bought it," answered Willow, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, how so?"

"You were wearing a striped tie the first time we met."

"... You have an awesome memory, darling."

He kissed me on the cheek, also for the first time in weeks. It felt good. 

"Would you tell me if there was something wrong?" I softly asked.

Willow answered, a little bit too fast, "of course."

My heart was beating faster. Why was he lying to me?

** _"As you might have guessed, he was obviously lying so I wouldn't find out his family was after him. Boy, he was so scared... My poor little Willow."_ **

** _ Beetlejuice's hair was turning purple._ **

** _"You look as sad as the day I saw you playing the piano," whispered Corazana, pressing her lips on his dead cold hands._ **

** _"He composed the piece of music I was playing that day. That melody has haunted me for years. I never let anyone listen to it before you. It's always in my head, doll. The second I was feeling alone in this big house, I was hearing it. And God knows how alone I always am- was..."_ **

The more I was seeing this statue, the more I hated it. No matter how much Willow was proud of this abomination. And seeing him happy was making me happy, but I couldn't help myself: I had a bad feeling about this statue. 

** _"Perhaps there's something you should know about me. I always had this ability to feel when big events were coming. That ability increased a lot when I died, but it has always been like a sixth sense."_ **

** _"That's an awesome gift."_ **

** _"Right? Well... Not that much, actually, it seems like one, but it truly is a curse," sighed the demon, "I mean, it was fun to feel that the lovebirds were gonna join me the day they died. But most of the time it's just random anxiety or panic attacks because I know something's coming. Luckily, sometimes I have a clear idea of what is gonna happen. But 80% of the time, I just have a blurred vision or a feeling."_ **

One night, I rolled on the bed, unconsciously trying to hug Willow in my sleep. But he wasn't there. I was all alone in the large bed. I stood up to see him in front of me. He was holding something, trembling, crying.

"I'm so sorry," he said, sobbing.

I felt my heart pounding faster, "what's happening darling? What's that?"

"They're leaving me no choice."

He wasn't answering my questions. Which started to scare me. He looked desperate, out of his head. Or maybe it was me? .... No, hold on, he was the one holding a cricket bat and apparently ready to hit me with it. 

"What's that?" I asked again, starting to put all the pieces together.

Him being distant, losing weight, looking scared, coming home late. 

"I have to do it. Or they'll kill me."

"Who? Who's gonna kill you?"

"You know who! ... please forgive me..."

"How could I know- ... Oh..."

Of course. His fucking family.

"Willow, we can work this out."

"We can't."

He took a step in my direction, I didn't move.

"Please, listen to me, Willow. Look at me."

"I don't have time! Now you shut up! I don't have a choice."

I tried to smile, it probably looked more like a grimace, "you always have the choice, darling."

To be perfectly honest, I had no idea of how I could stay that calm. He was truly frightening me with his cricket bat. I opened my arms, trying to show him I was still ready to hold him, protect him against the whole damn world. He probably thought of this gesture as a threat, because he jumped right on me and hit my wrist with all his strength. I nearly screamed but held my voice. I didn't know if they were around, I wouldn't want them to burst into our house while I was sure Willow could still change his mind. I took a look at my wrist, it looked bad. Hopefully not broken.

"P-please," I was stuttering, I wasn't expecting my voice to shake like that, but damn was the pain intense, "we c-can still run away, we'll go further, start again."

"No. It's too late Lawrence."

There were rivers of tears on his cheeks. 

"Don't s-say t-that..." smiling despite the pain and fear was getting harder and harder. 

This time, he didn't even take the time to answer and tried to hit me again. I avoided it in extremis, but when he came back to smash the bat to my face, I pushed him violently. His back hit the shelf behind him. And the upper shelf broke on impact. And the bloated zebra statue fell from it. And the statue fell right on his head. I heard a loud crackling noise as I run to catch Willow before he hit the ground. My damaged wrist hold all the weight, making me scream louder than I already was. 

"Willow? Willow are you alright?"

His head was tilting back, there was blood all over his blonde curls. 

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Willow? Willow, say something!"

His deep blue eyes were wide open, fixing the selling. Lifeless. 

"Tell me something... Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Willow, love..."

My head hurt. My throat was tight, I could barely breathe and tears were blurring my vision. He had to be still alive. He had too. I took his hands, kissed his forehead. There was blood on the floor and on my body. 

"Willow... Willow..."

Someone kicked down the front door and started yelling his name. I held him tighter, that boy, the love of my life. 

"He's upstairs!" shouted a voice. I didn't care who it was, even though my head was ordering me to leave. I couldn't let him there, he would be so scared, "I heard noises coming from here!"

A shadow appeared at the entrance of our bedroom. Then it approaches, and it was like looking at an oldest, heartless version of Willow. He briefly smiled, probably thinking that was _my_ blood. Then he understood.

"Motherfucker! What have you fuckin' done to my son?!"

Unable to say anything, I just hold his so-called son tighter. They were gonna take him from me. 

"Answer!"

I felt his foot right in my chin. One of my teeth broke, a taste of iron flooded in my mouth. 

"Get him!" three or more people invaded the room, "don't let this fuckin' fag touch my son!"

Someone grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. They dragged me down the stairs as I heard Willow's father screamed his name.

_They're gonna kill me_, I thought, unable to proceed how grave the situation was for me. 

I tried to fight until one of the guys stabbed me with a tiny razor blade in the arm. I could just scream louder and louder. The cottage was too far for anyone to hear what was happening. 

** _"They first tried to drown me. There was a river where your house was, years and years before. But they probably thought it was taking too long and the night was almost over. They couldn't take the risk to have anyone witness this scene."_ **

** _"Lawrence... I'm... I'm so sorry..."_ **

** _"It's not over."_ **

They dragged me to the river. Willow's father was kicking me over and over again. I should've passed out. I don't know how I was still able to understand what was happening. I was hearing the water running. We were close. They pushed me into the river. I instantly froze as they were maintaining my head under the water. I was barely able to hear them screaming but I caught a few words:

"... Too long ...... Tree... Fucking ... Gonna pay... ... A rope."

I had no idea what they were talking about. I was just wishing for everything to stop. Just stop. One of them took me out of the river, two others tied my hands, the father kicked my face again. 

I had no idea how much time had passed since I woke up facing Willow and his cricket bat. It felt like hours but it was probably something like thirty minutes. Everything had happened so fast and yet it seemed so slow. Even a blink felt like hours. 

I was on my back, they were pulling me by my legs, I recognized the oak's branches above my head. Willow made me listen to his composition here some weeks ago. 

"Where is Willow?" I asked, barely conscious.

Someone punched me in the stomach, "shut the hell up!" 

I felt something around my neck. A rope? 

"Where is he?" I repeated, panicking, crying.

They ignored me, "lift him up! Quick!"

Where was the air going? I couldn't catch my breath. What were those black dots everywhere? Why were they leaving? It's so cold. Why wasn't I able to breathe? It's so cold and dark. Why was I alone? Where was Willow? 

** _"Next thing I knew, I woke up, still hang to the tree, a book next to me. And I couldn't feel anything else than emptiness."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I've been kinda busy those last few weeks. I hope you'll enjoy it.


	20. Chapter 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej & Cora go to a diner at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally, the chapters about BJ's past are over so back to the OTP. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Please think about leaving a comment!

Chapter 19  
Nine in the afternoon.

"I have strawberry and chocolate milkshakes for this table," said the waitress, standing on her skates, the two full glasses in her hands.  
"Yeah," answered Beej', whose rough voice made the waitress pop her bubblegum in surprise.  
"Thanks," added Corazana, taking their drinks from her hands since she was just... standing there.

She left quickly, rolling fast, leaving them alone at the back of the diner. Beetlejuice adjusted the benny on his forehead as if it was enough to make him look completely human.

"I don't like public places."  
Corazana reassured him," It's just us, the cook and her. No one else will notice you."  
"Hmph."

She patted his hand, giving an encouraging look as he took a sip of his beverage.

"Strawberry is one of the flavors I can taste a little," whispered the demon, "I don't really know why."  
"Sometimes, things don't need a reason to be the way they are. That's just how it is."  
"Aren't you horrified by what I told you? Why are you still here, doll?" he suddenly asked.  
She wasn't expecting that kind of question at the moment, "I ... Because... Because you..."  
"I killed that poor boy."  
"You were defending yourself. It was an accident."  
"Was it really one?" he sounded bitter and terribly sad.  
"If you didn't lie to me, then yes, it was an accident. Did you lie?"  
" .... No. But that doesn't change the outcome of all this. I killed him."  
"You tried to help him. Lawrence? I need you to hear this: sometimes, even the afterlife is cruel and unfair. You didn't deserve this punishment, curse, whatever you wanna call it."  
"And yet, here I am."

He froze when she took his wrist, the one Willow broke almost a century ago. Corazana's skin was always so warm. It felt good.

"_Mio desafortunato demonio..._"

He could have kissed her. Right now, right there. How sweet she sounded when she was talking in her mother tongue.

"I don't know how much you need to hear that but you weren't a bad person. Not for Willow nor any other person you told me about. You weren't the best afterlife ghost, I'll give you that, actually you were kinda mean and a complete asshole."  
"Ha, thank you?" sassed Beej.  
She sipped her chocolate milkshake, "but, let me finish, look at you now. You _are_ changing."  
"Yeah, huh, I guess you're right."  
"You're not very good with emotions, aren't you?"  
"Nah... I'm trying though... Babs and Darla are giving me classes to help me "control my insecurities and stop them from commanding my behavior towards others". Which is highly stupid if you'd ask me."  
"Delia," corrected Corazana, "and on the contrary, I think it's a very good idea. Also, you can call that a stupid idea all you want, but you're still taking part in it, aren't you?"  
"I... I like being included."

She couldn't help but smile. He was trying so hard to be his better self, she simply could not ignore it.

"They think you have a good influence on me," he groaned, after a brief hesitation.  
"They do?"  
"Hm."  
"Do you agree?"  
He grinned, "perhaps."

They remained silent for a while, drinking their milkshakes.

"I gotta ask though, how can someone as talented as you end up in such a small college while you could've gone to New-York or Washington?"  
"... Today's confessions day, huh?" she smiled, "okay, don't tell Lydia about this, or anyone."

Corazana took a deep breath, looking for words.

"A few years after... you know, the accident, I got sick. Like really, really sick. It started at the very beginning of my last year of high-school. I had to stop studying. So I couldn't pass my finals, and I had to choose a college I wasn't interested in."  
"You... You got sick?"  
"Yes. The smoke damaged my lungs when we discovered that, it was almost too late. I actually nearly died."  
"God, doll, I'm sorry. For... For everything I did..."  
She was a bit surprised to hear him apologize because he wasn't the kind of person to do so, "you didn't know all the details. I forgave you long ago, even if it does not mean I forgot what happened between us."  
"I know."

They had finished their beverages. She asked for the check and Beetlejuice stayed quiet to not scare the waitress again.

It was dark outside. And cold too. He gave her his jacket because he couldn't feel the weather.

"What time is it?" he asked, not really caring since time didn't really mean anything to him.  
"Nine in the afternoon."  
"That's... That's a weird hour."  
"For a couple of weird people," answered the young lady, winking, "it's our hour."  
He elbowed her, "couple, hm?"  
"Don't make me repeat myself."

Corazana looked a bit uncomfortable, which made him feel bad.

"Sorry I... I know we're kind of in the middle of a difficult situation..."  
"There's no situation Lawrence."

Saying it out loud made her realize how unfortunate everything was. They arrived to the Deetz house and stayed in front of the door, holding hands.

"Will you come in?"  
"I don't know."  
"I won't force you, it's been a great day already," muttered the demon, letting go of Corazana's hand.  
She grabbed it back, "I can stay a little..."

His eyes seemed like they were beaming when she answered. They slowly went inside, then to the bedroom, she used when she was babysitting Lydia. It's been a while since Charles and Delia asked her to do that. They knew it was just girl's night for a whole week rather than keeping an eye on their daughter. It was like having an oldest cousin spending a few days at home. Corazana was family to them.

She removed her Denim overalls, then her yellow sweater. Slowly, she turned back to the demon, wearing just a large t-shirt and panties. Her burns were much more apparent, on her bust, shoulders, and arms. The young woman sat on the bed as he was pulling the beanie and jacket off. Then he leaned toward Corazana and smirked, but not in a malicious way, more like he was trying to look reassuring but failed. So she smiled too, turning his hair to a light pink mixed with green. He wrapped his arms around her body. She leaned back, so he would lie down with her.

"We could work this out..." whispered Corazana, nose hidden in his neck.  
"How?"  
"I know what happened with... the green card marriage."  
Beetlejuice grit his teeth, "I'm... I'm not proud of that. And I rather not talk about it..."  
"But what if it was me? Lawrence, we could be happy..." she felt he was holding her tighter.  
"I never want to be alive again, doll. Emotions are just so scary. And I have reconciled myself to it: once life is over, there's no point in trying to get it back. That's just not how it works."

Beetlejuice was rarely that philosophical about his relationship with life and death.

Corazana started crying silently, "I'm not ready to die for you Lawrence."  
"So this is a dead-end?"  
"Perhaps..."

She could feel his hand caressing her head and back. Moving back to take a better look at him, she could see his hair was purple.

_Again..._

The way she was starring at him with those eyes... it looked like two dark moons full of despair, hope and somehow, love. It was heartbreaking to see Corazana with so much pain on her face.

"What time is it?" asked Beej, starting to play with one of her curls.  
She sniffed and checked her watch, "ten..."  
"In the afternoon?" he asked.  
"In the afternoon," she confirmed.

A terribly sad laugh rose from her mouth. She kept it quiet the best she could since the whole house was asleep. Crying and laughing at the same time, she hugged him again, the closest she could to her heart.

"It hurts," whispered Corazana, still sobbing.

The demon nodded and kissed her at the corner of her lips, on the cheek, on the nose.

"I don't want to make you suffer," he said.  
"Too late. But it's not your fault. I put myself in this as well. We're just... so... so cursed..."

Cold was the night. They stared at each other for a while, she was still crying a little, he could kind of feel his dead heart becoming heavier.  
"You know..." whispered Corazana, breaking the silence, "sometimes, I believe that Lydia broke your malediction a little."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... it came up to me that you seem to feel a lot of things towards me for a feelingless demon."  
His hair turned to pink, "ha, you got me there, doll. Maybe she did something. But it's still deep inside of me. I'm still a bad person."  
"Not so bad."

Without knowing why, she started crying again, harder, in his arms.

_It is such a secret place, the Land of tears_, he thought, unconsciously quoting a book he used to read during long days of loneliness.


	21. Chapter 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazana & Beej' are lying in bed, talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I really took my time with this one and it's not even /that/ long... Hope you'll still enjoy it tho!!

Chapter 20

Teen Idle.

There weren't tears the whole night, but a lot of talking, actually. Beetlejuice asked about her boyfriend and quickly understand, as she was summering their relationship, that he had absolutely no reason to be jealous of this pathetic guy. Nathan was just an awful person, fetishizing his Latina girlfriend so he would have an alibi to prove he "could absolutely _not _be racist". Which he obviously was. 

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" softly asked the demon, "you could've at least find a -fake- boyfriend that respects you."

Corazana shrugged, "it's easier to fake our relationship if I hate him. I'm not afraid to break his heart."

He smiled, his teeth seemed to glow in the light of the moon.

"Do you hate me so much for breaking mine like that, then?" 

Giggling, Cora hides her nose in his chest. 

"I can't listen to you seriously if you keep telling me that kind of cheesy stuff. That doesn't sound very _you_."

"Heh, sorry, I'll go back to be a creep and sneak up on you while you're in the shower."

"Ew, no thanks."

He held her tighter because that was the only thing he allowed himself to do. They weren't meant to be. An undead couldn't end up with a breather. She deserved to live a long and happy life while he would just spend eternity alone. That has always been the plan.

_But for now, I can pretend this is eternity, _thought Lawrence, as he took a "deep breath" to smell her heady scent of mint, forest, and rain. A human being should not be allowed to have the same perfume as a dryad. He had never personally met one, but he assumed that what they smelled like.

Beetlejuice brushed her burned skin, wondering if Corazana wasn't some sort of dryad after all. It was like touching the very delicate and fragile bark of a young oak tree. 

"Are you really human?" asked the demon, knowing full well her response.

"I am, unfortunately."

"Too bad. But I still like you."

He felt her heart beating faster. She put the blanket over them. 

"When I was a young girl, thirteen or something, with dead dreams and dying lungs, I remembered doing this every night and crying until my eyes were running out of tears and my brain too tired to stay awake. I was telling myself I was useless, a burden to my parents."

Beetlejuice remained silent.

"I didn't have friends. No one wanted to hang out with the burned girl and her disgusting scars. I spent my middle-school years alone. Can you imagine how hard it is for a young Mexican girl to eat by herself while all the White kids were looking at her like a monster. I was a creature at school, and a stranger in my own home," she was patting his hair as she was talking, "so I tried to hide under my blanket."

"I did that too when my mom was going home. There was an old trunk in my bedroom. The second I heard the front door open, I jumped and locked myself in."

"I'm so sorry."

"That's alright, it was a century ago. And she's not here to hurt me anymore. But _your_ insecurities on the other hand..."

"Still there, I know. I'm working on it," assured Corazana, "I think the worst thing I did at that time was bleaching my hair with _actual_ bleach, desperately trying to fit in the popular girls' group. I wanted to be the pretty blonde everyone was looking at. I just ended up destroying my hair so bad my dad had to help me shaving my head. That's kind of a funny story, actually: he heard me crying in the bathroom in the middle of the night, handful of yellowish hair, facing the mirror. I was barely talking to him since the accident because I felt..."

He finished her sentence, since she stopped talking, looking for words: "ashamed?"

"Yeah. I couldn't look in his eyes. We were close before all this, and suddenly I wasn't even able to have a normal father/daughter relationship with him. But that night, he's the one who found me in the bathroom. And we talked for hours. About the accident, about his past career, about our place as immigrants in this country, about finding my own way in a society that will always consider me the "Mexican girl". He took his trimmer and helped me get rid of my hair. Of course, everyone gave me a funny look at school. Not only was I the burned Latina unable to make friends, but now I looked like a freaking anarchist as well."

"Sounds pretty dope, actually," commented the demon, smirking.

"It was. Mom showed me pictures she found the other day, I looked awesome. It helped me realize how little I cared about them, their opinions, and the way they perceived me. I finished middle-school and started high-school without any friends, and I was happy. Being a lone-wolf was kinda nice. I also started studying art on my own, had my first boyfriend who went to Australia a few months later. Then I got sick... the rest is history."

He clasped her body as she was shivering with delight, "my sweet, sweet doll..."

The demon's right hand started going down, caressing Corazana'a bottom over her underwear.

"We can't," she whispered in a breath.

"I know," he kissed her neck, smiling when he heard her holding a moan.

"Lawrence, this is hard enough for both of us... please..."

"Alright, alright."

Corazana wished she could not care enough to go for it, even though it was insane, not right, unthinkable. But she cared. A breather and an undead were simply not meant to be. 

"You told me you weren't ready to die for me," said Beetlejuice, "but even if you were, I wouldn't want you to give up on life."

"Why?"

"It's just so beautiful to see you live, breathe, laugh, and cry. If you threw that away for my poor demon ass, it would be a shame."

"We could be friends, you know... Just friends..."

"Lydia is my friend. Babe and Sexy are my friends, as well. I would even consider Charles and Delia my friends, somehow. But you're different, I don't have _friendly_ feelings towards you, it's more than that."

"Oh..."

She had guess, of course, but it wasn't the same to hear him say those words. He pushed her aside, starting to get up.

"Now sleep, doll, it's getting late."

Cora grabbed his hand, "stay with me...?"

"I don't need to sleep."

"But you can, can't you?"

"I can."

"Stay with me," she repeated, but not as a question.

He nodded and let the young woman hug him. She fell asleep quickly, and for the first time in decades, Beetlejuice closed his eyes and felt peace overwhelming his mind and corpse.


End file.
